Dragon Slayer Of Sinobi
by Zaku Namikaze
Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang tidak mempunyai system cakra akhirnya dibuang oleh keluarganya karna menjadi aib keluarga. Ternyata mereka salah Naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar bahkan melebihi Madara Uchiha. Bagaimana ceritanya
1. Chapter 1

**Hey semua saya ini bukan Nidaime Madara tetapi adiknya. Disini saya Cuma numpang publis pake akun kakak saya. Kalau mau panggil saya, panggil saja Naruto Fernandes.**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail: Dragon Slayer of Sinobi**

**Pairing: pairing masih belum ditentukan**

**Genere: Adventur  
**

**Raiting: T semi M**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, OC, dan mungkin typo**

**.**

_Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang tidak mempunyai system cakra akhirnya dibuang oleh keluarganya karna menjadi aib keluarga. Ternyata mereka salah Naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar bahkan melebihi Madara Uchiha. Bagaimana ceritanya:_

**.**

**Chapter 1**

.

Terlihat seorang anak kecil yang berumur 9 tahun berambut biru muda dengan tato di mata kanan sang bocah. Dia adalah Naruto Namikaze, yang sekarang menjadi Naruto saja karna tidak mau memakai marga kedua orang tudanya Namikaze maupun Uzumaki. (A/N: Naruto disini mirip seperti Jellal). Naruto sedang berlatih dengan sang Tou-san. Mungkin aneh bagi orang kalau Naruto memanggilnya Tou-san, karna yang dipanggil Tou-san adalah seorang naga emas, yang bernama Kiroki.

"hey Naruto ambil kalung ini" ucap sang tou-san Naruto a.k.a Kiroki yang memberikan kalung yang berbentuk sebuah burung. (A/N: kalungnya seperti logo Fairy Tail).

"ini kalung apa Tou-san" tanya Naruto yang memakai kalung pemberian sang ayah tercinta.

"itu adalah kalung Fairy Tail, itu untuk meningkatkan kekuatan mu menjadi dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya" jawab sang Tou-san dengan senyum.

"terimakasih Tou-san" jawab Naruto yang juga tersenyum kearah sang Tou-san "Tou-san ngomong-ngomong aku sudah berlatih dengan Tou-san selama 3 tahun semenjak orang tua ku membuang ku" ucap Naruto yang memasang wajah suram mengingat masa kecilnya yang dibuang oleh sang ayah kandungnya, dan ibu kandungnya.

FLAHBACK

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru dengan tato dibagian mata kanannya sedang dimarahi oleh sang ayah dan bunda. Anak yang dimarahi bernama Naruto Namikaze, dan keudanya orang tudanya adalah Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki, dan yang pasti sudah berganti menjadi Kushina Namikaze.

"lebih baik kau pergi dari sini kita tidak membutuhkan orang yang tidak mempunyai cakra" ucap sang ayah a.k.a Minato Namikaze yang mengusir.

"ya yang dibilng Tou-san mu memang benar, kami tidak butuh kau, kami sudah ada Menma kembaran mu yang jauh lebih hebat dari mu lebih baik kau pergi dari sini saja" ucap sang Ibunda tercinta a.k.a Kushina Namikaze. Menma Namikaze adalah kembaran Naruto yang mempunyai kekuatan dari ayah sang ibunya. Menma juga Jincuriki dari Kyubi, sang biju ekor Sembilan Dan Menma termasuk Prodigy clan Namikaze, karna mampu menguasai Rasengan diumur 6 tahun dan menguasai Hiarashin walaupun tidak sehebat sang ayah. Menma mempunyai rambut jabrik berwarna kuning yang mirip seperti Minato, dan setiap ke Akademi memakai jaket putih, dan celana hitam panjang khas Anbu.

Anak yang diomeli seperti itu hanya menangis dan pergi dari rumah. Naruto tampak marah dan mata Naruto berubah yang disebelah kanan menjadi 闇 dan tato yang ada di mata kanan naruto tidak ada dan seangkan terhisap kedalam matanya dan menjadi sebuah douijutsu.

Naruto terus berlari hingga memasuki hutan hingga tidak ada ujungnya. Akhirnya karna ujan yang cukup deras, Naruto memasuki sebuah gua yang Naruto lihat. Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat memasuki gua dan bertemu sosok naga berwarna emas yang sangat besar.

"sedang apa kau bocah kemari" tanya sang naga emas yang membuat naruto merinding disko karna suaranya saja.

"ti-ti-tidak aku hanya lelah dan capek, a-a-aku hanya menumpang istirahat saja kok" ucap Naruto dengan terbata-bata yang masih merinding.

"aku bisa merasakan ilmu sihir dalam dirinya, apa dia seorang peyihir yang dikirim kemasa ini yang sama dengan ku dikirim ke masa ini untuk menjadi guru dari seorang yang mempunayi ilmu sihir" batin Naga emas itu "hey bocah kenapa kau bisa kesini" tanya sang naga emas. Akhirnya Naruto menceritakan hidupnya yang sangat suram ke sosok Naga emas. Dan terlihat sosok naga meas yang sedikit menintikan air mata dari kedua bola matanya.

"baiklah Naruto aku akan melatih mu menjadi kuat" ucap sang sosok naga emas

"tapi aku tidak mempunyai cakra Kiroki-san" balas Naruto dengan senyum.

"aku tahu kau tidak mempunyai cakra, dan makannya aku ada disini untuk melatih mu" ucap sang naga emas yang dipnggil Kiroki.

"maksundnya" tanya Naruto yang memiringkan kepala tanda kalau Naruto bingung akan penjelasan dari sosok naga emas.

Aku sudah duga pasti kau bingungm" ucap sang naga "kau ini memang tidak mempunyai cakra, tapi kau mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar dan aku akan menjadi guru mu sekaligus menjadi ayah angkat mu" ucap sang sosok naga.

"yang benar Kiroki-san" tanya Naruto dengan bahagia karna masih ada orang yang peduli dengannya.

Iya Naruto" jawab sang naga emas dan Naruto langsung memeluk sosok Naga emas yang kita ketahui bernama Kiroki, dan menjadi sosok guru serta ayah untuk Naruto.

END FLASHBACK

"naruto sepertinya sudah waktunya Tou-san pergi" ucap sang sosok naga emas yang kita ketahui sebagai Kiroki

"pergi kemana Tou-san" tanya Naruto yang bingung karna Tou-sannya akan pergi.

"Tou-san akan pergi ke tempat asal tou-san Naru" jawab sang sosok naga emas a.k.a Kiroki "jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tou-san akan selalu mendukung mu Naru" ucap Kiroki sebelum pergi dan akhirnya pergi. Dan naruto yang di tinggal hanya bisa bersedih tapi tidak menangis seperti dulu.

"aku akan pergi, mungkin aku akan ke Konoha, dan yang aku dengar kalau aku tidak menjadi Missing-nin karna aku tidak mempunyai cakra" ucap naruto dan pergi memakai jaket hitam berkerah tinggi, dan memakai kaus dalam berwarna biru dongker, serta celana kens hitam, dan sepatu sinobi standarnd.

.

.

.

**KONOHAGAKURE**

Terlihat sosok anak kecil yang memasuki desa konoha dan pergi untuk mencari makan. Bocah itu yang kita kenal sebagai yang melewati Ichiraku, segera masuk dan memesan.

"paman, ramennya satu, ukuran biasa saja" pesan Naruto kepada penjaga kedai Iciraku, yang kita kenal sebgai paman Teuichi.

"iya baik" ucap paman Teuchi dan mempersiapkan ramen yang dipesan oleh Naruto. "ini pesanannya" ucap paman Teuchi segera menghampiri Naruto dan langkah terkejutnya paman Teuchi melihat Naruto. "Naruto" ucap paman Teuchi yang terkejut akibat melihat Naruto.

"iya ini saya paman" ucap naruto.

"bagaimana bisa, kemana saja kau selama ini" tanya paman teuchi.

"aku hanya berjalan-jalan keliling dunia dan sekarang aku baru pulang" ucap naruto "sebaikya paman kembali bekerja aku mau makan dulu" ucap naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh paman Teuchi. Dan Naruto segera menghabiskan ramennya dengan lambat, dan tidak seperti dulu yang selalu makan hingga 4 mangkok lebih. Dan sekrang hanya satu.

"baiklah terimakasih paman uangnya ada dimeja" ucap Naruto sebelum pergi.

"terimakasih naruto, lain kali datang lagi" ucap paman Teuchi dan Naruto pergi dari kedai Ichiraku..

Naruto berjalan kearah Hokage Tower dan ingin meminta masuk kedalam sebuah akademi ninja di Konoha. Naruto memasuki kantor Hokage saat memasuki sebuah ruangan Hokage, Naruto sopan dan mengetuk pintu dahulu.

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"ya silahkan masuk" ucap sang Hokage yang mempunyai rambut kuning dan memakai jubah putih yang terdapat gambar jilatan api di bawahnya yang kita kenal sebagai Minato Namikaze. Pintu segera terbuka menampilkan sosok Naruto yang membuat minato kaget.

"kau kenapa masih muncul dihadapan ku HAH" tanya Minato yang naik titam karna melihat bocah berambut biru yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto.

"aku hanya ingin masuk Akademi ninja, setelah kau masukan aku kesana aku tidak akan mengganggu hidup mu lagi" ucap Naruto dengan tenang dan tanpa emasi bahkan sedih juga tidak.

"baiklah kalau begitu kau besok akan masuk Akademi ninja tapi jangan ganggu aku lagi atau keluarga ku" ucap Minato dengan tenang dan Naruto hanya mengangguk, dan pergi dari Hokage Tower.

"baiklah aku akan masukan di ke akademi ninja dan yang penting dia tidak menggangu hidup keluarga ku lagi" batin Minato.

Kembali ke Naruto. Naruto sedang mencari untuk besok saat akan memasuki akademi ninja. Saat sudah selesai naruto mencari sebuah apartemen yang murah untuk ditinggali beberapa tahun. Uang dari tabungannya dulu serta uang dari membantu orang saat dia sudah dilatih oleh Kiroki sang sosok naga emas. Ginggi kini tabungan Naruto hanya mencapai 10.000.000 ryo. Setelah Naruto berhasil mendapatkan apatermen yag dibilang sangat murah seharga 50.000 ryo dan hanya memiliki kamar tidur, ruang makan, dan kamar mandi. Naruto segera membaringkan tubunya di kasur karna kelehan. Naruto segera mempersiapkan segalanya untuk besok. Sat sudah selssai Naruto memasuki kamar mandi.

"hari yang melelahkan, mungkin mandi dapat menyegarkan ku" ucap naruto dan segera memsauki kamar mandi. Setelah Naruto selesai dengan acara ritualnya. Naruto segera mempersiapkan untuk makan malam.

"masak apa aku ya" tanya Naruto yang bingung mau memasak apa, karna Naruto juga pandai memasak.

"lebih baik aku bikin bento saja ah" ucap naruto dan memasak bento yang cukup untuk besok, saat di Akademi.

Naruto sudah selesai dengan masaknya dan segera memakan masakannya sendiri dengan tenang.

"Tou-san mulai besok aku akan menggemparkan dunia dengan kekuatan ku" batin Naruto yang melihat kalung pemberian Tou-sannya.

.

Pagi telag tiba, mungkin masih terlalu pagi untuk warga sekitar, tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah bangun dari tadi dan memalakukan latiahn ringan seperti push up sebanyak 300 kali situp 300 kali, backup 300 kali, mengangkat beban sebesar 100kg sebanyak 100 kali dengan dan lari keliling Konoha sebanyak 10 kali.

"latiahnnya cukup sampai disini saja" batin naruto yang melepas sendalnnya danmasuk kedalam apartennya untuk mandi sesaat, dan berangkat ke Akademi.

"ini hari pertama ku di akademi, dan lebih baik aku menyimpan kekuatan ku dulu" batin naruto yang berjalan kearah Akamdei.

.

AKADEMI

Naruto segera pergi untuk bertemu oleh guru dari Akademi, dan bertemu dengan seseorang barambut kuning panjang, yang kita kenal sebagai Menma, pada walnya Menma shok melihat Naruto masuk Akademi dan kahirnya mulai tenang.

"kenapa dia bisa masuk Akademi, bukannya dia sudah dibunag oleh Tou-san" batin Menma "tidak usah dipikaran ah, toh dia bukan siapa-siapa" lanjut batin Menma.

Naruto kemudian memasuki ruangan dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang memliki rambut berwarna coklat yang dipanggil iruka.

"baiklah naruto kau ikut dengan ku" ucap Iruka, Naruto mengintili iruka samapi kedalam kelas, tapi saat ingin masuk Naruto berhenti dulu dipintu.

"baiklah anak-anak kita akan mendapatkan teman baru" ucap Iruka yang mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Naruto segera masuk kedalam kelas dengan tenang dan sanati dengan tangan kiri yang dimaki kedalam saku celana.

"baiklah perkenalkan nama mu, ha; yang kamu suka, hal yang tidak kamu suka, dan cita-cita" ucap Iruka

"nama ku Naruto, hal yang aku suka latihan, hal yang tidak aku suka penindasan, pengabaian, dan pembuangan, cita-cita ku, mungkin lebih tepatnya ambisi ku untuk memnuh seluruh keluarhga itu" ucap naruto dengan tenang dan membuat semua orang menelan ludah akibat ucapan naruto. "setidaknya disini bukan aku yang jahat, tapi Hokage-sama dan keluarganya yang secara diam-diam bekerja sama dengan Danzo" batin Naruto.

"baiklah kau boleh duduk disamping Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Iruka "Sasuke tunjuk tangan mu" lanjut Iruka dan Sasuke menunjuk tangannya, dengan segera Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk disamping Sasuke. Banyak para siswi yang histeris karna bertambahnya seorang pemuda tampan di kelasnya. Pemuda gendut dengan cepat menghampiri Naruto.

"hey Nama ku Choji" ucap pemuda gendut itu yang diketahui bernama Choji, dan yang dibelkang Naruto yang membawa anjing juga memperkenalkan diri.

"nama ku Kiba" ucap orang itu yang diketahui bernama kiba "yang itu bernama shino, neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Menma, Arashi,, Sai" ucap Kiba dengan menunjuk teman-temannya yang disebutkan namanya. (A/N: Arashi disini mirip seperti Gray di FT tapi bedanya Arashi mempunyai warna rambut merah)

"hey Uchiha-san" panggil Naruto sedangkan Sasuke yang dipanggil hanya ber 'hn' saja.

"kau menyimpan dendam ya" tanya Naruto kepda Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar itu segera memutar kepalanya dan menatap Naruto.

"aku tahu semua tentang clan mu Sasuke, jadi nanti setelah pulang sekolah bisa kau temui aku" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"tau apa kau tentang clan ku" ucap Sasuke dengan dingin.

"baiklah aku akan megasih tahu intinya saja, yang jelas apa kau tidak aneh Nii-san mu tidak membunuh mu tapi seluruh keluarganya dibunuh bahkan sampai kedua orang tuanya dan sahabat baiknya, dan jangan kau lupa kekasihnya juga dibunuh oleh Nii-san mu" ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"benar juga apa yang dikatakan Naruto" batin Sasuke "kau tau dari mana" taya Sasuke

"dari gulungan rahasia, nanti kalau sudah waktunya aku akan memberitahu mu, dan juga kau harus bersikap, hangat terhadap teman-teman mu Sasuke" ucap Naruto

"akan aku coba" balas Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya selalu bermain dan berlatih temusk Sasuke yang sekarang sudah mulai bisa menjadi akbrab dengan teman-temannya. Dan juga Naruto sudah memberi tahu kepada teman-temannya kalau Naruto tidak mempunyai cakra. Tapi teman-teman Naruto tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Kini mereka sedang di taman bermain untuk main.

"kita main apa ya" tanya Kiba yang bingung karna mereka Cuma berempat Naruto, Sasukem, Kiba, dan Lee.

"hey Coji kemana" tanya Sasuke kepda yang lainnya yang nyatanya mereka suka bermain berenam dan juga Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang tingga bersama dirumah naruto. Dan mereka juga kadang-kadang menginap ramai-ramai kalau hari libur dirumah Naruto atau yang lainnya.

"entalah, oh ya aku ingin memberi tahu kalian seseutu nih tapi tolong dijaga ya rahasia ini, soalnya aku tidak mau ada yang tahu" ucap Narutro

"rahasia apa itu" taanya Kiba

"ini" ucap Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan tercipta lingkaran sihir didepannya telapak tangan Naruto dan tercipta api berwarna emas.

"wah hebat, katanya kau tidak mempunyai cakra" tanya Lee "iya Naruto/Dobe" ucap Kiba dan Sasuke.

"ini memang bukan kekuatan sinobi, ini adalah kekuatan penyihir" jawab Naruto "aku harap kalian bisa menjaga rahasia ini, soalnya aku tidak mau di ketahui oleh orang laknat itu, dan uga orang brengsek itu" lanjut Naruto. Teman-temannya yang usdah tahu kalau yang dimaksud Naruto adalah Hokage dan keluarganya, serta Naruto juga sudah memberi tahu kalau Naruto dulu dibuang oleh Hokage yang termasuk ayahnya juga.

"Teme tangkap ini" ucap Naruto melempar sebuah gulungan "itu adalah sebuah dulungan seluruh elemen Katon dan Raiton, aku mendapatkan itu dari perpustakaan" ucap Naruto

"kau tahu dari mana aku mempunyai elemen Raiton Naruto" tanya Sasuke yang bingung

"kan kita pernah mencobanya waktu itu memakai kertas elemen" jawab naruto sedangkan Sasuke hanya menepuk jidatnya kalau dia lupa. "ini untuk mu Kiba" ucap Naruto melempar sebuah gulungan elemen angin "itu adalah gulunga elemen Futon aku mendapatkannya waktu aku masih kecil dari perpustakaan namikaze" lanjut Naruto. "ini untuk mu Lee" uca Naruto melempar sebuah gulungan "itu gulungan teknik-teknik Taijutsu" ucap Naruto

"baiklah Naruto kita akan mempelari ini dengan baik" ucap lee

"eh iya Naruto, kbicara kau tidak punya cakra tapi kenapa waktu Neji melihat bagain tubuh mu kau mempunyai cakra" tanya Sasuke

"oh itu, itu hanya cakra orang, aku diberikan cakra itu, untuk berjalan diatas air, tebing dan pohon, serta untuk mempuat sebuah bunshin" jawab Naruto. Yang dimaksud Naruto sebenarnya adalah Kiroki sang sosok naga emas yang memberi sedikit cakra untuk Naryuto agarbisa melakukan teknik-teknik ninja yang berjalan diatas air dan bunshin.

"oh begitu, jadi hanya sedikit cakra mu, dank au menutupi itu dengan teknik sihir mu itu" tanya Sasuke dan dijawab anggukan oleh naruto.

"baiklah haris sudah semakin sore kita pulang saja" ajak Kina dan dapat anggukan dari teman-temannya. Dan mereka segera pulang.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Hahaha maaf kalau ada Typo dan kurang menarik

Keterangan Naruto

Nama: Naruto

Umur: umur 9 tahun

Elemen: - (tapi mempunyai sihir)

Kekuatan: sihir emas (dapat membuat sebuah api, petir, kristal, dan sebuah pedang tapi berwarna emas)

Teknik andalan: rahasia

Segitu dulu keterngannya dahh


	2. Chapter 2

**hime koyuki 099: udah **

**Naminamifrid: yap benar disini narutogodlike.**

**2nd princhass: terimakasih saranya. Tapi kalau sandaime madara saya tidak mau karna saya bukan kakak saya yang suka dengan madara**

**rei no kyojin: lihat nanti**

**hehehe terimakasih yang sudah review, akan fic saya yang jelek. **

**Ini lanjutannya:**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail: Dragon Slayer of Sinobi**

**Pairing: pairing masih belum ditentukan**

**Genere: Adventure**

**Raiting: T semi M**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, OC, dan mungkin typo**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Sudah satu tahun Naruto masuk Akademi, dan mulai bisa akrab dengan teman-temannya kecuali dengan Menma, Sai, da Sakura. Tetapi itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi naruto, karna naruto juga mempunyai banyak teman di akademi. Arashi juga sudah dekat dengan naruto, dan dia juga sering ikut naruto dan kawan-kawannya melakukan latihan. Dan jangan lupa arashi juga mengetahui kekuatan naruto.

Dalam satu tahun ini naruto mencoba menciptakan pedang emas dari kekuatan sihirnya. Dengan kerja keras naruto berhasil menciptakan pedang emas dari kekuatan sihir naruto, dan memancarkan energy yang sangat mematikan. Gagang pedang itu berwarna emas dan sarunganya berwarna emas, tetapi kalau melihat besinya berbeda karna besinya berwarna hitam, dan naruto menaruh sebuah mutiara naga yang berwarna hitam pemberian Kiroki dulu. Yang menyebabkan pedang ciptaan naruto memiliki aura yang sangat dasyat. Pedang itu sepanjang 80cm. tapi naruto tidak pernah membawa pedangnya keluar rumah kecuali nanti saat dia sudah menjadi Genin dan akan melakukan sebuah misi keluar desa.

Sekarang mereka sedang ada di hutan kematian karna itu kegiatan rutin mereka setelah pulang dari akademi ninja.

"naruto kita separing yok" ajak arashi yang menantang naruto

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu arashi" ucap naruto yang sudah memasang kuda-kudanya dengan serius. Sasuke yang diperintah naruto untuk menjadi wasit hanya bisa menurut karna sasuke tidak mau mati diusia muda.

"baiklah mulai" ucap sasuke.

Arashi langsung menerjang naruto dengan kekuatan taijutnya. Arashi mengayunkan tangan kanan kewajah naruto tapi dengan mudah naruto menunduk untuk menghindarinya. Lalu arashi mengayunkan tangan kirinya keperut naruto, dan dengan mudah naruto hindari dengan memiringkan badanya kanan. Dengan gerakan cepat naryto menendang dagu arashi yang membuat arashi terpental keatas. Dan naruto sedetik kemudian menghilang dati tempatnya dan muncul dihadapan arashi.

"**Kin-en dippu de" **naruto mengayunkan kaki kanannya yang terlapisi api emas ke atas kepala arashi yang membuat arashi jatuh ke tanah dengan cepat dan sedikit ada kumpulan asap yang sangat banyak. Saat kumpulan asap itu menghilang arashi dikagetkan dengan sosok naruto yang ada didepannya dengan mencoba memukulnya dengan api emas.

"**Kin ryū burō kasai" **pukulan naruto menghantam perut arashi yang membuat arashi terpental cukup jauh. Kumpulan asap juga tercipta akibat pukulan naruto. Saat kumpulan asap itu menghilang terlihat arashi yang sudah selesai melakukan handseal jutsu.

"**Mokuton: Mokusei no ryū"** tercipta naga kayu dari belkang arashi dan mengarah kearah naruto. Tapi naruto yang melihat itu hanya tenang-tenang saja tapi saat sudah mendekatinya tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna emas didepannya.

"**Kin no kesshō kabe"** tercipta Kristal berwarna emas didepan naruto dan meghalangi naga kayu yang di buat oleh arashi. Ternyata sihir naruto tidak samapi disitu. Tiba-tiba sosok arashi sudah terperangkap sebuah pasir emas. Dan dibawanya keatas.

"hey naruto lepaskan aku" ucap arashi dengan marah karna terperangkap pasir naruto yang tidak bisa lepas.

"aku akan melepaskan mu kalau kau mengaku kalah" balas naruto dengan senyum iblisnya yang membuat arashi merinding disko melihat senyum dari naruto.

"baiklah aku mengaku kalah" ucap arashi dengan lesu "sekarang bisa lepaskan pasir mu" lanjut arashi dengan segera naruto melepas pasirnya.

BUAKKH

Arashi jatuh dari atas karna naruto melepas pasirnya. Terlihat arashi yang marah akibat ulah naruto.

"kenapa kau melepaskan ku" bentak arashi yang mukanya sudah memerah karna sangat marah.

"bukannya tadi kau menyuruh melepaskannya baka no arashi?" tanya naruto dengan senyum evil yang membuat arashi kembali meinding disco. Dan mereka semua juga sudah pada tahu kemampuan naruto sampai mana akibat anbu NE yang menyerang mereka dulu.

FLAHBACK

Sperti biasa ketujuh orang anak akademi sedang melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka yaotu latihan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Coji, Shikamaru, Lee, dan Arashi. Mereka sedang melakukan latihan. Dan tiba-tiba datang sesosok anbu NE dihadapan mereka.

"ada anbu NE datang kemari" tanya naruto dengan tenang.

"kami disuruh oleh danzo-sama untuk memanggil mu naruto" jawab anbu NE

"kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya naruto yang masih tenang.

"aku akan menggunakannya dengan cara keras" jawab anbu NE itu.

"baiklah aku memilih tidak mau" ucap naruto dengan tennag.

"baiklah kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menggunakan cara keras" balas anbu NE. sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum evil.

"hey kawan-kawan bisa kalian mundur sebentar aku akan menghabisi keoca ini dulu" ucap naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya. "ayo kenapa tidak maju" lanjut Naruto yang masih masih dengan posisi santai. Anbu NE itu yang merasa di remeh kan segera maju dan menerjang Naruto dengan teknik Kenjutsu. Tapi dengan mudah bagi naruto untuk menghindarinya. Bahkan naruto tidak bergerak dari tempat dan juga naruto memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Anbu NE itu yang merasa usahanya sia-sia segera mundur dan membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Futon: Kaze no ryū"** tercipta naga angin yang mengarah kearah naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya santai saja saat naga angin yang di buat oleh anbu NE itu mendekati naruto. Naruto langsung merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan. Dan tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna emas didepan naruto.

"**Kin no kesshō kabe"** tercipta sebuah tembok Kristal berwarna emas dan membuat anbu NE shok karna sepengetahuannya dari danzo kalau naruto tidak mempunyai system cakra. Karna anbu Ne yang tidak focus ternyata naruto sudah memciptakan sihir baru lagi. Dan tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan naruto berwarna emas.

"**Kogane no suna no tsunami"** tercipta sebuah tsunami pasir berwarna emas yang sangat dasyat dan mengarah kearah ke anbu NE. anbu NE yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera membuat sebuah handseal jutsu.

"**Doton: Chijō hokan-ko"** dengan sekejap tubuh anbu NE itu dilindungi oleh kubah tanah ciptaannya sendiri dari tsunami pasir emas yang di ciptakan oleh naruto. Anbu yang ada didalam sebuah kubah tanah sedang melakukan sebuah handseal jutsu. Saat kubah tanah dan pasir tsunami menghilang anbu NE mengucapkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Futon: atsumaki no k-" **ucapan jutsu anbu NE terputus karna tiba-tiba sosok anbu NE sudah dilapisi sebuah pasir emas yang mengangkat dirinya keudara. Anbu NE mencoba untuk melepas tapi tidak bisa.

"**Hokori"** setelah naruto mengucapkan kata itu pasir yang menyelimuti anbu NE menghimpan anbu NE dan menhancurkan tubuh anbu NE menjadi debu yang berterbangan.

"bagini lah kalau berani bermain dengan ku" ucap naruto dengan senyum iblis.

"sebegitu besarnya kah kekuatan naruto" batin semua teman-teman naruto.

FLASHBACK END

"hey sudah sore kita pulang saja yuk" ajak kiba dan mendapat anggukan dari mereka semua dan dengan sekejap semuanya menghilang dengan via shushin naruto yang menggunakan ilmu Kin furasshu salah satu sihir teleport yang mirip seperti hirashin tapi tanpa menggunakan fuinjutsu dan bila melakukan perjalan yang melebihi 100 meter maka hanya bisa sekali dalam satu hari tapi berbeda jika tempat itu adalah tempat yang bisa dilihat oleh naruto,. Dan naruto bisa menggunakannya sepusasnya.

Sesampai diapartemennya bersama sasuke dengan segera mereka mandi, makan dan belajar, hari pun sudah larut malam sasuke sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya tapi berbeda dengan naruto.

"aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sai, sakura dan menma, kalau said an menma aku tidak peduli tapi dengan sakura dia terlihat seperti mengjar-ngejar sasuke, tapi dia juga sepeti mengawasi sasuke dan arshi, dan bahkan kemarin aku melihat said an sakura berduan di taman, sepertinya ada yang aneh, sebenarnya ada apa ini, apa semua ini ada kaitannya dengan hokage berengsek itu, dan pak tua yang mengambil mata sharingan seenaknya" batin naruto "lebih baik aku tidur saja karna besok akan ke akademi" lanjut batin naruto dan segera tidur disebelah sasuke.

.

.

.

2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Pemuda berambut biru muda yang memiliki tato di mata kanan sedang asik dalam mimpinya. Sedangkan satu pemuda lagi yang memiliki rambut biru dongker sedang mempersiapkan sehgala sesuatunya untuk ke akademi karna hari ini adalah ujian genin. Dengan malasnya pemuda yang kita kenal sebagai sasuke berjalan kearah sosok pemuda yang kita kenal sebagai naruto.

"dobe bangun kau tidak mau ikut tes genin" ucap sasuke yang mencoba membangukan naruto,. Naruto yang dibanggunkan segera bangun dan dengan malasnya meuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

AKADEMI

Banyak para siswa dan siswi yang mulai tegang, tidak sabar, da nada beberapa anak yang ingin menunjukan kemampunya untuk ujian genin nanti. Naruto dan sasuke yang baru datang langsung membuyarkan gosipan para gadis.

"SASUKE-KUN MAU KAH KAU BERKENCAN DENGAN KU"

"NARUTO-KUN MAU KAH KAU MENIKAH DENGAN KU"

Begitulah teriakan para fansgirl naruto dan sasuke yang sudah banyak hingga kalangan genin pun banyak yang menyukai mereka. Tapi hanya ada satu wanita cantik dimata sasuke yaitu wanita yang memiliki rambut indigo dan mempunyai mata lavender sasuke juga tau kalau sosok itu tidak mencintainya dan sosok itu mencintai menma. Dan yang sasuke rasakan memang sakit, tappi sasuke bisa apa tidak bisa apa-apa. Sedangkan naruto dia terlihat seperti tidak normal karna satu pun wanita dikelasnya bahkan adik kelasnya dan juga genin konoha tidak ada yang berhasil memincut sang anak naga emas.

"setidaknya aku jangan merasakan hal cinta dulu, selagi masih di akademi, kecuali kalau aku, sudah lulus dari akademi, karna aku tidak yakin bisa lolos tes ini dengan mudah" batin naruto yang duduk ditempatnya bersama sasuke. Dan mereka berkempul dengan teman-teman mereka yang sudah terkenal di akademi dan bahkan mereka dijuluki seven brother.

Kelas sedang sangat ricuh karna para gadis yang melihat ketampanan, sai, menma, arashi, sasuke, naruto. Suasana kelas yang tadinya ricuh terdiam karna melihat sensei mereka masuk yaitu iruka sensei.

"baiklah anak-anak kita akan melakukan ujiannya di training gound akademi" ucap iruka yang pergi dari kelas dan diikuti oleh murid-muridnya.

Sesampai di training gound sudah terlihat juri-juri yang akan memberikan nilai terhadap setiap tes yang akan dilewati oleh murid-muridnya.

iruka mengambil absen nama murid-muridnya dan menjelaskan tentang ujian genin ini.

"baiklah tes pertama kalian harus melempar shuriken dan kunai sebanyak sepeluh setiap shuriken dan kunai mempunyai nila 1 dan setelah itu melakukan bunshin, hange dan kawarimi, dan yang terakhir perlihatkan jutsu yang kalian bisa seterah kalian mau taijutsu, kenjutsu, atau ninjutsu" jelas iruka "baiklah yang pertama sasuke uchiha silakan maju" ucap iruka setelah itu sasuke langsung maju dan mendapat sorak-sorak dari fansgirlnya.

"SASUKE-KUN PASTI BISA"

"SASUKE-KUN BERJUANGLAH"

SASUKE-KUN PASTI SANGAT KEREN"

Begitulah teriakan pata fansgirl sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengabaikan teriakan paara fansgirlnya yang begitu berisik bagi sasuke.

Sasuke dengan segera mengambil kunai dan shuriken yang ada ditangan iruka kemudian mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melempar dan sasuke meloncat seperti yang diajarkan itchi dulu.

TAP!TAP!TAP!

Shuriken dan kunai berhasil menancap. Sasuke menancapkan shuriken dengan jumlah 9 dan juga kunai 9 setelah itu sasuke melakukan bunshin, hange, dan kawarimi dengan sempurna. Setelah itu melakukan sebuah ninjutusu,

"**Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu" **tercipta bola api dari mulut sasuke dan para fansgril sasuke berteriak histeris. Para juri membuat nilai sasuke dan menetakan sasuke bernilai 9.

"sunguh mengejut kan, seperti yang dibilang tou-san" batin menma

"seperti aku harus tambah keatat untuk mengawasi dia" batin sai

Naruto yang melihat menma dan sai menatap sasuke seperti itu hanya mendasah sebal.

"seperti yang aku duga pasti mereka anbu root kecuali menma yang hanya dilatih oleh danzo" batin naruto "dan juga sepertinya hokage brengsek itu dan danzo sudah mulai melakukan pergekrakan untuk sasuke dan arashi" batin naruto.

"baiklah selajutnya kiba inuzuka" ucap iruka dan kiba segera maju mengambil kunai dan shuriken. Kiba segera melakukan kuda-kuda dan melemparnya.

TAP!TAP!TAP!

Kiba berhasil menancapkan kshuriken sebanyak 8 dan kunai 7, lalu melakukan hange, bunshin, dan kawarimi dengan sempurna. Kiba segera memalakukan sebuah ninjutsu.

"**Futon: Kaze no jutsu"** kiba meniupkan angin yang cukup besar dari mulutnya. Dan juri menetapkan kiba bernilai 8.

"selanjutnya rock lee" ucap iruka dan rock lee segera maju mengambil kunai dan shutiken. Lee melakukan kuda-kuda untuk melempar, dan melemparnya.

TAP!TAP!TAP!

Dengan mengejutukan lee berhasil menancapkan keduanya sebanyak 9. Setelah itu lee melakukan hange, kawarimi, dan bunshin dengan sempurna. Lalu melakukan taijutsu dengan gerakan yang sangat sempurna. Dan juri menentapkan lee bernilai 9

Choji berhasil menancapkan kunai dan shuriken sebanyak 7 dan 8. Melakukan bunshin, hange dan kawarimi dengan sempurna dan memalukan jutsu khas clannya. Para juri menentapkan choji bernilai 8.

Shikamaru, berhasil menancapkan kunai dan shuriken sebanyak 8 dan 9. Melakukan kawarimi, hange dan bunshin dengan sempurna dan melakukan jutsu khas clannya. Para juri menetapkan shikamaru bernilai 8.

Arashi, berhasil menancapkan kunai dan shuriken sebanyak 9 dan 9. Melakukan hange, kawarimi, dan bunshin dengan sempurna. Lalu melakukan sebuah jutsu mokuton. Yang membuat para juri shok. Dan mendapat nilai 9.

"ternyata dia sudah bisa mokuton aku harus mengawasinya lebih dalam" batin menma

"sial kalian aws saja kalau kalian berani menyentuh seven brother akan kubunuh kalian" batin naruto yang sudah mulai geram karna teman-temannya terus diawasi.

"ternyata mereka prodigy dari clan masing-masing ya, sungguh mengejutkan" batin sai.

Menma, berhasil menancapkan kunai dan shuriken sebanyak 9 dan 9. Melakukan hange, kawarimi, dan bunshin dengan sempurna. Lalu melakukan sebuah ninjutsu yaitu rasengan. Dan para juri menetapkan menma mendapat nilai 9.

Sai, menancakpakan kunai dan shuriken sebanyak 9 dan 9. Melakukan kawarimi, bunshin dan hange dengan sempurna, lalu melakukan sebuah jutsu dengan gambar. Dan sai menandapat nilai 9 dari para juri.

Sakura verhasil menancapkan kunai dan shuriken sebanyak 8 dan 9. Yang membuat para juri shok karna sakura kalangan sipil. Lalu melakukan hange. Bunshin, dan kawarimi dengan sempurna. Lalu melakukan sebuah jutsu doton. Juri menetapkan nilai untuk sakura 8.

Ino berhasil menancapkan kunai dan huriken 6 dan 7. Melakukan sebuah hange, bunshin dan kawarimi dengan sempurna. Lalu melakukan sebuah jutsu khas clannya. Para juri menetapkan nilai untuk ino 7.

Tenten, berhasil menancapkan 7 dan 8. Melalkukan, hange, bunshin dan kawarimi dengan sempurna melakukan sebuah jutsu dengan shuken.

SKIP AJA YA.

"lalu yang terakhir naruto" ucap iruka. Naruto segera maju dan mendapat beberapa teriakan dari fansgirlnya. Dan teriakan semangat dari kawan-kawannya siapa lagi kalau bukan seven brother.

"kau tidak akan pernah bisa kau itu tidak berbakat menjadi ninja" ucap menma yang disampingnya naruto sedang berjalan dan tiba-tiba berhenti.

"kita buktikan hebat siapa kau atau aku" balas naruto dengan dingin dan tatapan yang tajam seperti menusuk. Sedangkan menma yang ditatap hanya ketawa.

"hahaha kau saja tidak punyai cakra mana mungkin bisa lulus" ucap menma dengan ketawa jahat. Naruto yang diejek hanya tenang.

"kita lihat saja menma" balas naruto dengan dingin dan maju kedepan mengambil shuriken dan kunai yang ada ditangan iruka.

"buktikan naruto kalau kau pantas menjadi pemimpin seven brother" batin sasuke.

"ayo naruto aku yakin kau bisa" batin arashi.

"naruto kalau kau samapi dibawah 7 akan ku bunuh kau karna kau yang bilang sendiri kalau seven brother yang dibawah 7 akan dihukum" batin kiba.

Naruto mengambil kuda-kuda seperti sasuke lalu melemparnya mengikuti gaya sasuke dan itchi.

TAP!TAP!TAP!

Nauto berhasil menancapkan kunai dan shuriken sebanyak 10 dan 10 yang tentunya membuat para juri shok seperto seven brother yang bangga dengan ketuanya. Lalu dengan menma hanya mendesah setidak suka dengan naruto.

Naruto berhasil melakukan hange, bunshin dan kawarimi. Padahal cakranya sedikit tapi berhasil karna naruto memiliki control cakra yang sangat baik walaupun cakranya bisa dibilang 5% kalau dibandingkan dengan ninja seperti umumnya. Lalu melakukan gerakan taijutsu dengan sangat sempurna bahkan hingga tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata biasa kecuali oleh sasuke yang sudah membangkitkan mata mengekyou sharingannya, setahun yang lalu. Para juri menetapkan naruto dengan nilai yang sempurna 10 point.

.

Setelah ujian genin selesai dan semuanya mendapat hittai konoha, seven brother segera kehutan kematian untuk latihan seperti biasa. Naruto memasang hittai di kengan kanan seperti shikamaru. Lalu sisanya didahi rock lee yang menaruhnya di pinggang.

"naruto kenapa kau tidak menunjukan kemampuan mu" tanya sasuke yang melihat naruto tadi hanya menggunakan kemampuannya 0,5% saja.

"nanti kalau aku aku kasih lihat, para anbu root itu yang mengawasi kita semua akan tahu" jawab naruto dengan senyum "sebenarnya disini juga ada yang mengawasi terlebih lagi ini seperti hawa yang sedikit mencengkram" batin naruto

"memang siapa yang mebgawasi kita naruto" tanya iba yang penasaran.

"sai, sakura dan menama" jawab naruto "tapi mereka lebih mengawasi sasuke dan arshi karna kalian dari clan yang menakutkan dan bisa menghancurkan konoha kapan saja" lanjut naruto.

"untuk apa aku menhancurkan konoha, aku hanya ingin menghancurkan danzon dan hokage brengsek itu" balas sasuke dan dapat anggukan dari arashi yang tandanya setuju. Karna apda pasalnya. Clan senju clannya arashi dibantai atas perintah danzo dan hokage keempta.

"aku setuju dengan mu teme" balas naruto. "baiklah semoga kita tidak mendapat tim salah satu dari mereka" lanjut naruto.

"semoga saja" ucap arashi.

Bersambung.

Bagaimana kah chapter 2 ini.

Disini sakura, sai adalah anbu root. Menma hanya dilatih oleh danzo agar bersifat seperti root.

Untuk pairing naruto kalian bisa tentukan:

Ino

Konan

Shion

Koyuki

Shizune

Atau character lain dari naruto seperti.

Rias gremory

Akeno

Erza

Lucy

Silakan dipilih foting sampai chapter selanjutnya

Maaf kalau pendek dan kurang menarik


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas riview kalian tapi ada beberapa.**

**Apakah naruto jahat: mungkin iya mungkin tidak**

**Apakah naruto akan keluar konoha: mungkin**

**Sigitu dulu yang bisa saya jawab. Dan terimakasih yang sudah review atas fic saya yang jelek ini.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail: Dragon Slayer of Sinobi**

**Pairing: pairing masih belum ditentukan**

**Genere: Adventure**

**Raiting: T semi M**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, OC, dan mungkin typo**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Terlihat tujuh anak laki-laki berusia 13 sampai 14 tahun sedang melakukan sebuah latiahan disebuah hutan.

Anak yang pertama memiliki rambut berwarna biru dan juga tato di wajah bagian kanan. Memakai sebuah jaket berlengan panjang dan berkerah sampai ke leher. Jaket hitamnya dibiarkan terbuka menambilkan kaus ketat berwarna biru dongker yang menampilkan otot-ototnya serta kalungnya yang terlihat menempel dileher. (A/N: kalau tidak tahu pakaian ketatnya, lihat pakaian dalam jellal yang tanpa lengan). Dengan celana jens panjang berwarna hitam dan juga sandal sinobi berwarna hitam yang menempel di kakinya. Dan juga sebuah hittai konoha yang menempel dilengan kanannya. Pemuda ini yang kita kenal sebagai naruto.

Yang kedua memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam, berwarna biru dongker. Memakai pakaian kaus berkerah tinggi dengan warna biru dan ada lambang Uchiha memakai celana pndek berwarna putih dengan sandal sinobi berwarna biru. Dan juga memakai ittai konoha kita kenal sebagai susuke uchiha.

Yang ketiga memiliki rambut jabrik yang panjangnya sebahu berwarna merah maron. Memakai jaket berwarna merah dan berkerah tinggi. Dibelakang jaketnya terdapat lambang clan senju berwarna hitam. Jaketnya dibiarkan terbuka dan menampilkan kausnya yang berwarna hitam polos. Dengan memakai celana celana anbu berwarna hitam. Dan juga memakai hitaii konoha didahinya yang terhalangi oleh rambutnya. (A/N: make hitaiinya kaya Minato). Pemuda ini yang kita kenal sebagai arashi senju.

Yang keempat memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna coklat yang memiliki tato segitiga dipipinya. Dan memakai sebuah jaket berwarna abu-abu yang berbulu. Serta celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sandal sinobi berwarna biru serta membawa sebuah anjing yang ada diatas kepalanya. Memakai hittai konoha dikepalanya. Yang diketahu bernama kiba inuzuka.

Yang kelima memiliki rambut seperti nanas berwarna hitam dan memakai anting. Memakai sebuah rampi berwarna abu-abu dengan panduan warna hijau. Rompi itu terdapat lambang clan nara berwarna hijau dan juga rompinya dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan kaus dalam jaringnya. Memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam hitam dan sandal sinobi berwarna biru dan juga memakai hittai konoha dilengannya. Pemuda ini kita kenal sebagai Shikamaru.

Yang keenam memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna coklat dan tubuh yang sedikit gemuk, karna selalu memakan sebuah cemilan. Memakai sebuah rompi berwarna hijau dan dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan kau dalamnya. Serta memakai celana pendek verwarna hitam dan sandal sinobi verwarna biru. Hiitai konoha yang terlihat dilehernya. Pemuda ini kita kenal sebagai choji akimichi. (A/N: disini choji agak berbeda. Disini choji tidak ada tato dipipinya. Tampilan choji disini seperti choji saat melawan jiribo yang berubah menjadi kupu-kupu. Dan hanya ditambah hiitai konoha yang dilehernya)

Yang ketujuh dan terakhir. Pemuda ini memiliki rambut seperti mangkuk berwarna hitam memakai pakaian serba hijau dan memiliki mata yang bulat. Serta memakai hittai konoha di pinggangnya pemuda ini kita kenal sebagai rock lee.

Terlihat mereka sedang memakan makan siang mereka yang mereka bawa untuk latihan dihutan.

"lee bisa tidak ganti pakaian mu itu" tanya naruto "pakaian mu terlalu mencolok" ucap naruto yang menaruh bekalnya kedalam tasnya karna sudah habis.

"pakaian ini sangat keren kau tidak tahu kalau dengan pakaian ini aku bisa bergerak bebas dengan taijutsu" jawab lee dengan memberikan penjelasan bajunya yang dia pakai.

"kalau begitu coba kau lawan aku dalam taijutsu lee" ucap naruto yang seketika membuat bulu kuduk lee merinding semua.

"tidak naruto, aku masih takut untuk melawan mu" balas lee kalau dilihat dengan seksama ucapan itu bergetar hebat. "dan aku tidak mau mati muda" batin lee.

"katanya kalau menggunakan pakaian itu kau bisa bergerak bebas menggunakan taijutsu, kalau begitu coba lawan aku" ucap naruto dengan nada yang sedikit menggodo.

"maaf naruto bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku tidak mau mati muda" balas dengan nada datar dan hanya mendapat tatap datar dari naruto.

"kalian bersiap lah ada lima orang anbu NE yang mengarah kesini" ucap naruto tiba-tiba dan membuat semua seven brother shok kecuali naruto.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu" tanya sasuke yang penasaran dengan analisis naruto

"aku yang memasang beberapa penghalang dengan sihir ku agar tidak ada yang bisa menembusnya" jawab naruto "tapi tadi aku menghilangkan penghalangnya dan seketika aku merasakan lima orang anbu NE mengarah kesini" lanjut naruto dan para anggota seven brother mulai mengeluarkan kuda-kudanya.

Tiba-tiba datang sosok anbu NE didepan naruto dan benar mereka berjumlah lima orang yang siap membawa mereka bertujuh ke danzo.

"baiklah kalian semua dipanggil danzo-sama" ucap salah satu anbu NE yang ada disitu.

"apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kami tidak mau ikut kalian ke danzo" tanya naruto dengan dingin kepada lima sosok anbu NE yang ada depannya.

"akan aku lakukan dengan cara kekerasan" jawab salah satu anbu NE yang ada didepan naruto.

"baiklah lebiah baik kalian semua mundur biar aku yang mengurus lima orang anbu ini" ucap naruto menyuruh enam anggotannya mundur. Dan keenemnya langsung mundur.

"pilihan yang salah karna mencoba melawan kami sendirian bocah" ucap salah satu anbu NE yang mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"kalian yang telah salah memilih lawan" ucap naruto dengan dingin dan menutup matanya, ketika membuka matanya menampilkan sebuah doijutsu dengan gambar 闇 berwarna hitam dengan paduan pupil yang berwarna biru tua.

"**Senma"** dengan sekejap kelima orang anbu NE yang berhadapan dengan naruto terkena teknik ilusi yang sangat mematikan. "satu detik disini sama seperti 2 hari didunia ilusi ku, aku akan menyiksa kalian selama enam hari" ucap naruto dengan dingin dan terlihat darah yang mengalir dari sudut mata naruto.

"AKKKKHHHHHHH" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut para anbu NE saat ilusi naruto selesai dan tubuh anbu NE sudah tergeletak dengan keadaan pingsan. Dan naruto yang masih tenang dengan sekejap menutup matanya dan kmebali kedalam mata biasanya. Para anggota seven brother langsung menuju kerah naruto.

"tadi itu sihir yang mematikan naruto" ucap arashi yang terkejut karna dengan satu sihir lima orang anbu NE sudah tergeletak.

"itu hanya sebuah ilusi dari mata ku ini" balas naruto dengan senyum terukir dibibirnya.

"setidaknya kau harus menamai mata mu itu, jangan hanya hanya nama sihirnya nama matanya juga harus kau namai" ucap sasuke. Kemudian naruto menaruh rangannya didagu dalam pose berfikir.

"bagaimana kalau kamigan" tanya naruto kepada seven brother yang sedang berfikir untuk nama doijutsu naruto.

"artinya apa" tanya seluruh anggota seven brother

"mata dewa" jawab naruto dengan santai kemudian berbailk dan mengarah kejalam keluar hutan.

"jey kau mau kemana? Bagaimana dengan anbu-anbu ini?" tanya arashi dengan berteriak.

"biarkan saja, mereka karna bila terkena sihir ilusi ku mereka akan kehilangan ingatan mereka, itu yang paling bawah dan yang palig parah mereka akan gila" jawab naruto dengan santai "tapi itu menguras energy sihir ku hingga titik terendah" batin naruto "baiklah kita pergi sebelum banyak yang kesini dan satu lagi besok akan pembagian tim semoga kita bisa sekelompok dengan salah satu dari kita" lanjut naruto kemudian menghilag dengan menilnggalkan kilatan berwarna emas. Dan terlihat juga anggota seven brother yang mulai pergi dengan via shushin.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba di konohagakure. Terlihat dua orang pemuda tampan yang sedang berjalan dikonoha menuju akademi ninja. Yang satu berambut biru yang kita kenal naruto. Yang kedua berambut biru dongker yang kita kenal sasuke.

Para siswa dan siswi mulai ribut dengan pembicaran anggota tim mereka yang sangat mereka harapan. Banyak yang mengharapkan naruto, sasuke, arashi, sai, dan menma. Mereka semua selaian tampan mereka juga kuat. Tiba-tiba kelas menjadi sunyi karna kehadiaran seorang sensei yang kita kenal sebagai iruka.

"baiklah sensei akan membacakan tim kalian [tim 1-5 skip aja] tim 6 arashi,sai, dan shion pembimbing adalah hayate tim 7 menma, yuuto [tokoh oc kalau tidak tahu lihat kiba yuuto yang ada di hgs dxd], dan sakura pembimbing kakasih, tim 8 kiba, shino, dan hinata, pembimbing kurinai, tim 9 masih aktif jadi lewati, tim 10 shikamaru, choji, dan ino pembimbing asuma, tim 11 neji, lee dan tenten pembimbing guy, tim 12 naruto, sasuke, dan koyuki pembimbing kalian yamato" ucap iruka "baiklah kalian kumpul dengan kelompok kalian masing-masing dan tunggu pembimbung kalian" lanjut iruka kemudian keluar.

"jadi aku dikasih pembimbing anbu root" batin naruto "sasuike, koyuki, akan tidak akan membiarkan kalian terluka sedikit pun oleh hokage berengsek dan danzo pea itu" batin naruto

.

.

.

Terlihat tiga orang remaja, yang dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Mereka sedang ada diatap yang berbicara terhadap sensei mereka.

"baiklah perkenal nama ku yamato, hal yang aku suka, tidak ada yang tidak aku suka tidak ada,dan cita-cita ku rahasia" ucap yamato sedangkan mereka bertiga swatdrop

"hanya dikash namanya" batin kpyuki.

"baiklah selanjutnya kau perempuan" tunjuk yamato kepada koyuki.

"nama ku koyuki, hal yang aku suka melindungi teman-teman ku dengan kekuatan ku, hal yang tidak aku suka pembantaian, cita-cita ku menghancurkan hidup seseorang" ucap koyuki yang membuat sasuke dan naruto menelan ludah

"perempuan yang mengrikan" batin sasuke

"perempuan yang menakutkan" batin naruto

"baiklah selanjutnya kau emo" tnjuk yamato kepada sasuke

"nama ku sasuke uchiha, hal yang aku suka latihan, hal yang tidak aku suka, orang yang menyuruh dia untuk membantai clan ku, cita-cita ku, mungkin lebih tepatnya ambisi ku, membunuh orang yang telah menyuruh untuk membantai clan ku" ucap naruto

"baiklah kau selanjutnya yang terakhir" ucap yamato menunju naruto

"nama ku naruto, hal yang ku suka, itu tidak penting, hal yang tidak aku suka, bukan urusan kalian, cita-cita ku belum diketahui" ucap naruto dengan datar yang membuat ketiga orang yang mendengar swatdrop

"sama saja dengan sensei" batin koyuki

"kenapa mengikuti ku" batin yamato

"dasar dobe" batin sasuke

"baiklah sekarang kalian boleh pergi, besok jangan lupa kalau kalian aka nada test, dan saya peringatan anda jangan makan atau anda memuntahkannya ditengah pertandingan" ucap yamato kemudian pergi menggunakan via shushin.

"baiklah koyuki mau ikut dengan kami untuk latihan" tawar naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh koyuki. Mereka segera pergi kehutan kematian menggunakan via shushin kecuali naruto yang menggunakan sihir telopornya.

.

.

.

Terlihat tujuh orang laki-laki dan empay orang perempuan. Dari empat perempuan terlihat dua orang terlukaparah. Dua orang itu berumur lebih muda satu tahun dari mereka. Yang satu berambut merah maron panjang dan memiliki dada yang lumayan besar untuk umurnya. Dan satu lagi memiliki ramut hitam panjang serta juga dada yang lumayan besar untuk gadis seumurannya. Terlihat kedua gadis itu mulai membuka matanya dan melihat Sembilan orang mengelilinginya.

"eh aku ada dimana" tanya sih rambut merah "akeno kita dimana" tanya perempuan berambut merah pada perempuan berambut hitam

"akutidak tahu rias, mungkin kita terpental ke dimensi lain gara-gara mengikuti orang itu" jawab akeno "dan lihat rias kita menjadi anak kecil lagi" lanjut akeno yang terkejut tubuhnya menjadi kecil.

"mungkin ini karna perbedaan waktu akeno jadi kita begini" balas rias dengan senyum manis yang bagi melihanya pasti akan tersanjung seperti tokoh utama kita naruto.

"maaf nona kalau boleh saya tahu, kalian siapa dan datang dari mana" tanya naruto kepada rias dan dan akeno

"mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya, kami datang dari dimensi lain yang antara tiga fraksi sedang membentuk aliansi dan berperang melawan pemuda berambut kuning smemakai jubah putih dengan gambar jilatan api, kalau tidak salah dipanggil the yellow flash, lalu juga dengan seseorang yang menjijikan memiliki mata berwarna merah ditangannya yang sangat banyak, mereka adalah ketuannya lalu ,enyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghabisi tiga fraksi, tapi untung aku dan akeno selamat karna kami pura-pura mati, lalu mereka meninggalkan kami dengan lingkaran dimensi aku dan akeno segera berlari kelingkaran itu untuk membalas dendam kami terhadap keuda orang itu" jwab rias panjang lebar.

"oh jadi kalian salah satu dari dimensi itu, dan bisa ku tebak kalau kalian ini iblis" tanya naruto kepada rias dan akeno dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka.

"aku bisa merasakan kalau teman-teman mu memiliki aura manusia tapi kenapa kau berbeda, mungkin bisa dibilng, iblis, malaikat dan manusia" ucap rias dan dijawab anggukan oleh naruto.

"mungkin bisa dibilng begitu, karna aku memiliki dendam tersendiri, yang menjadikan aku iblis, kemudian memiliki rasa cinta terhadap teman-teman ku yang ingin ku lindungi mungkin menjadikan ku malaikat, lalu, orang yang tidak mau mengurus masalah orang lain mungkin disebut sebagai manusia" balas naruto.

"oh ya naruto bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang mereka" tanya arashi yang penasaran

"aku membaca gulungan rahasia konoha, kemungkinan kalian sudah ada di dimensi ruang dan waktu selama 2 tahun, tapi kalian tidak bisa keluar karna didemnsi ruang dan waktunya tertituo, lalu mungkin mereka antara baru sampai disini, atau kemarin malam sampainya, dan tentunya hokage brengsek itu menggunakan dimensi ruang dan waktu untuk ke dimensi lain lagi, dan untuk mengambil beberapa kekuatan dari didemnsi lain" jawab naruto

"baiklah sekrang kita bertambih dua lagi untuk menghancur sih iblis itu" ucap arashi dengan semangat. sedangkan sasuke hanya 'hn'

Shion dan koyuki juga memiliki dendam kepada hokage dan danzo karna mereka membunuh keluarga shion dan koyuki. Mereka membunuh keluarga shion karna keluarga shion dapat menggendalikan kegelapan dan banyangan. Sedangkan koyuki karna jutsu esnya yang sangat mematikan.

"kita kurang tiga lagi" ucap naruto "kalian berdua bisa tinggal bersama dengan koyuki dan shion" lanjut naruto "dan kalian lebih baik menjadi warga biasa saja" tambah naruto dengan senyum lembut dan sukses membuat rias sangat merona.

"oh betapata tampannya dirimu naruto-kun" batin rias

.

.

.

Bersambung

Baiklah karna votingnya lebih unggul rias maka saya akan tetapkan rias untuk pairing saya juga udah nentuin biat semuanya.

Naruto x rias

Sasuke x akeno

Arashi x erza

Lee x kagura

Kiba x shizune

Shikamaru x shion

Choji x koyuki

Maaf segitu dulu gomen kalau pendek


	4. Chapter 4

**Maaf kalau ficnya aneh, karna fic ini crossover dari beberapa anime, seperti naruto, dxd, dan fairy tail.**

**Unutk pairing maaf kalau ada yang tidak cocok untuk rock lee dan kagura. Tapi bagi saya cocok karna keduanya mengandalkan kecepatan masing-masing. **

**Untuk pairing saya juga tidak melihat kecantikan dan keseksian tapi keserasian dalam bertarungnya. Seperti naruto dan dan rias yang bisa menyatukan kemampuan mereka dengan serangan jarak jauh maupun dekat. Lalu sasuke dan akeno, bisa menyatukan kemampuan petir mereka. **

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail: Dragon Slayer of Sinobi**

**Pairing: pairing Naruto.U X Rias.G**

**Genere: Adventure**

**Raiting: T semi M**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, OC, dan mungkin typo**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Terlihat dua orang wanita yang sekamar. Wanita yang pertama berambut merah maron yang bisa dipanggil Rias. Yang kedua berambut hitam yang bisa dipanggil Akeno. Terlihat Akeno sedang membaca sebuah buku tapi berbeda dengan Rias yang sedang melamun.

"hey rias kau memikirkan apa" tanya akeno yang berjalan mendekati rias yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjang tempat tidur.

"tidak memikirkan apa-apa" jawab rias dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan akeno menyipitkan matanya seakan kurang puas dengan jawaban rias.

"ara ara kau tidak usah bohong didepan ku rias" ucap akeno "aku teman masa kecil mu jadi aku tahu kalau kau sedang berbohong dan tidak" lanjut akeno.

"ya mungkin aku tidak bisa berbohong dihadapan mu akeno" balas rias "aku memikirkan naruto-kun" lanjut rias.

"jadi kau menyukainya" tanya akeno

"mungkin aku menyukainya" jawab rias "dan kau juga menyukai sih pantat ayam kan" tanya rias kepada akeno.

"ara ara jangan memanggil orang sembarangan dia punya nama" ucap akeno yang merona akibat pertanyaan rias

"ya ya seterah mu saja akeno" balas rias "tapi apa dia bisa menerima kita, kita kan iblis" lanjut rias menundukan kepalanya dan sedikit meneteskan air mata.

"aku akan menerima orang yang kucintai apa adanya, walaupun mereka iblis sekalipun" ucap suara misterius dari pojok ruangan. Rias menengok kearah asal suara dan memperlihat kan sosk pemuda berambut biru dengan tato diwajah bagian kanan. Yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya didepan Dada, dan bersender ditembok.

"na-na-na-naruto-kun dari kapan kamu disitu" tanya rias dengan gugup atas kehadiran naruto yang secara tiba-tiba.

"dari tadi, saat kalian mengganti baju pun kami ada disini" jawab naruto dengan santai dan mendekati rias dan akeno.

"kami? Memang selain naruto-kun ada siapa lagi" tanya rias kepada naruto yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"teme keluarlah jangan bersembunyi terus seperti pecundang" ucap naruto "kali ini kau tidak mau kan kalau cinderela mu di rebut orang" lanjut naruto dan mulai muncul sosok pemuda berambut pantat ayam berwarna biru dongker. Yang kita kenal sebagai sasuke.

"jadi kalian juga melihat saat kami ganti baju" tanya akeno kepada sasuke dan naruto. Sedangkan naruto dan sasuke hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"maaf kami harus pergi, dan ingat kata-kata ku tadi rias-chan" ucap naruto kemudian

CUP

Seketika rias mematung dengan aksi naruto yang mencium keningnya. Terlihat juga rona merah di kedua pipi rias dan rias hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"aku pulung dulu rias-chan" ucap naruto kemudian poergi dengan sasuke. Naruto menggunakan sihir telepornta, sedangkan sasuke dengan via shushin.

"baiklah rias setidaknya kau tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan" ucap akeno "ayo tidur, tidak enak dengan shion dan koyuki jika kita berisik" ucap akeno kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya yang sudah tiduran diranjang.

"ya baiklah" balas rias kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut dan tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dikonohagakure seakan membangunkan pemuda berambut biru dengan tato dibagian wajah kanannya. Pemuda ini yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto. Naruto segera bangun dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Selseai dengan ritual paginya naruto sarapan, walaupun seharusnya tidak boleh tapi naruto tetap melaksanakannya. Naruto segera mengambil pedang emasnya yang sudah lama tidak naruto pakai.

"waktunya kita beraksi osiris (nama pedanya naruto)" guman naruto kemudian pergi menggunakan sihir teloportnya.

.

.

.

Di training gound 12 terdapat tiga remaja yang dua laki-laki dan yang satu perempuan. Mereka sedang berbicara tentang strategi untuk melawan sensei mereka.

"baiklah kalian gunbakan kemampuan kalian, aku nanti akan menggunakan kemampuan kenjutsu ku, dan kecepatan ku" bisik naruto kepada dua temannya.

"kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kemampuan mu naruto" tanya sasuke kepada naruto

"aku tidak mau kemampuan ku di keytahui oleh mereka" jawab naruto dengan santai.

"memang sensei siapa? Bukannya sensei hanya seorang jounin" tanya sasuke kepada naruto

"itu menurut mu sasuke, tapi sebenarnya, yamato-sensei adalah anbu root" jawab naruto dengan nada datar.

"hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut sang uchiha. Setelah mereka menunggu beberapa menit.

POOFFTT

"maaf aku telat" ucap seseorang di balik asap dengan rambut coklat atau bisa kita kenal sebagai yamoto. "baiklah kita mulai ujiannya" lanjut yamato "kalian harus merebut kunci ini dari ku" ucap yamoto

"tapi sensei kuncinya Cuma ada dua" tanya koyuki

"pertanyaan yang bagus koyuki" puji yamato "siapa yang tidak mendapat kan kunci ini akan di kembqalikan ke akademi" jawab yamato

"sudah ku duga" batin naruto

"baiklah kita mulai" ucap yamato, kemudian semua timnya muridnya pergi kecuali naruto.

"kenapa kau tidak bersembunyi" tanya yamato kepada naruto yang ada didepannya.

"untuk apa bersembunyi kalau aku bisa merebut kunci itu sendirian" jawab naruto dengan santai "baiklah kita mulai sensei" lanjut naruto kemudian mengeluarkan pedang osirisnya dari sarungnya.

"kekuatan macam apa ini, pedang itu memancarkan energy yang sangat dasyat" batin yamato. Naruto yang melihat yamato melamun langsung berlari menerjang yamato dengan pedangnya. Yamato segera sadar dari lamunannya dan menghindari serangan yamato.

"hebat juga kau naruto mengambil bisa situasi" puji yamato kepada naruto yang ada didepannya.

"baiklah sensei lebih baik jangan menahan diri untuk menghadapi ku" ucap naruto dengan datar.

"aku tahu kau adalah murid terbaik di akademi, tapi bukannya kau yang harusnnya jangan menahan diri untuk melawan ku, kau saja tidak mempunyai cakra" balas yamato dengan senyum iblis "walaupun aku yakin pedang itu sangat mematikan jika bersentuhan dengan ku" batin yamato

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu sensei" ucap naruto dengan datar kemudian mengambil kuda-kudannya untuk menyerang.

"bukannya itu kuda-kuda kenjutsu yang sudah terlupakan" batin yamato melihat kuda-kuda kenjutsu naruto yang sangat langka munkin hanya naruto saja yang menggunakannya.

"**Osiris No Tsurugi: Gōrudendoragon'u~inguburō [tebasan sayap naga emas]" **dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa naruto menebas kan pedagnya ke yamato dalam kecepatan yang tidak terlihat. Tebasan naruto dua kali dan membentuk sebuah sayap. Yamato yang tidak bisa menghindar akhirnya terkena tebasan naruto.

"kau harus serius bila berhadapan dengan ku" ucap naruto dengan datar. Yamato yang tadi terjatuh akibat tebasan naruto segera bangkit kembali.

"anak itu memang hebat walaupun tidak bisa ninjutsu" batin yamato kemudian mengeluarkan handseal jutsu.

"**Mokuton: Raion no ki no jutsu [singa kayu]" **yamato menciptakan singa kayu. Singa kayu yang diciptakan oleh yamato mengarah kearah naruto. Naruto yang melihat singa milik yamato hanya tenang dan terpancar ekspresi datar dari wajahnya. saat singa itu sudah dekat naruto mengambil kuda-kuda kenjutsunya.

"**Osiris no Tsurugi: Kin ryū no kaminari surasshu [tebasan kilat naga emas]" **dengan gerakan yang tidak terlihat naruto menebaskan pedang osirisnya. Singa ciptaan yamato yang terkena tebasan naruto terbelah menjadi dua .

"baiklah sensei sudah cukup bermain-mainnya" ucap naruto dengan datar. "koyuki sekarang" teriak naruto. Tiba-tiba ada jarum es yang mengarah kearah yamato. Yamato yang menyadari jarum es ciptaan koyuki segera menghindar dengan cara menggeser tubuhnya kekanan. Tapi disana sudah ada sasuke yang sudah selesai melakukan handseal tangan.

"**Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu [bola api]" **sasuke menembakan bola api kearah yamato. Yamato yang tidak bisa menghindarinya segera membuat sebuah jutsu dengan cepat.

"**Mokuton: Mokusei dōmu no jutsu [kubah kayu]" **bola apI sasuke terhalang oleh kubah milik yamato. Ternyata naruto sudah ada diatas kubah kayu milik yamato dan mengeluarkan kenjutsunya.

"**Osiris no Tsurugi: Gōrudendoragon o bunkatsu surasshu [tebasan pembelah naga emas]"** naruto mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat.

KREK

BUAKAH

Kubah kayu milik yamato yang tadinya hanya retak oleh tebasan naruto sekarang sudah terbelah menjadi dua. Naruto yang mendarat dengan mulus dihadapan yamato yang masih shok atas aksi naruto. Naruto memanfaatkan keadaan dengan mengayunkan kakinya kedagu yamato, yang membuat yamato terpental keudara. Naruto segera memberi isyarat ke sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat isyarat naruto segera melompat kearah yamato dan mengeluarkan teknik taijutsu.

"**Ōbāheddokikku [tendangan salto]" **sasuke menendang yamto dengan tendangan salto yang membuat yamato terpental dan ternyata dari belakang sudah ada koyuki yang sudah selsai membuat sebuah handseal tangan.

"**Hyouton: Washi no kōri no jutsu [elang es]"** tercipta elang es yang ukurannya lumayan besar dan mengarah ke yamato. Yamato yang tidak dapat menghindarinya akhirnya terkena serangan koyuki dan tiba-tiba sosoknya berubah menjadi sebatang kayu.

"kawarimi" batin sasuke dan koyuki.

"untung aku bisa menghidar kalau telat bisa bahaya" guman yamato. Sesaat baru lega tiba-tiba sebuah pedang berwarna hitam emas melingkar dilehernya.

"kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi sensei" ucap naruto dengan datar

"sejak kapan" batin yamato yang shok akan kehadiran naruto. Naruto yang mengorek isi kantong senjata milik yamato, dan akhirnya ketumu apa yang naruto cari.

"ini unutk kalian" ucap naruto yang turun dari tempatnya dan mendekati sasuke.

"kau bagaimana naruto" tanya sasuke

"kau tidak usah pikiran aku" jawab naruto. Yamato yang mendngar ucapan mereka, segera shusin ke tempat mereka.

"baiklah kalian lulus semua" ucap yamato sedang kan mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum tipis. Yamato segera mendekati naruto dan berbisik.

"aku tidak akan membocorkan kemampuan mu ke danzo dan hokage, jadi tenang saja" bisik yamato. Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

"arigato sensei" balas naruto dengan senyum.

"baiklah kalian semua mau ikut ku ke iciraku ramen" tanya yamto kepada kelompoknya. Naruto, sasuke, dan koyuki hanya mengangguk dengan pertanyaan yamato.

.

.

.

Diruangan yang sangat gelap terlihat seseorang yang sedang duduk. Mata bagian kanannya diperban dan tangan kanannya juga di perban.

"baiklah apa yang kau dapat kan yamato" tanya orang itu kepada sosok didepannya yang kita ketahui adalah yamato.

"saya hanya mengetahui, kalau naruto tidak mempunyai sisitem cakra dan naruto hanya mahir dalam taijutsu, lalu sasuke yang mahir dalam taijutsu, dan jutsu katonnya yang cukup mematikan, kalau koyuki, memang sudah sangat berbakat dari kecil dalam jutsu hyouton jadi tidak usah ditanya lagi, dan juga koyuki mampu membuat jutsu dengan satu tangan" jelas yamato "kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mengetahui rahasia kekuatan dan pedang naruto yang sebenarnya" batin yamato

"baiklah kalau begitu awasi terus mereka" ucap sosok itu yang diketahui adalah danzo

"hai" balas yamato kemudian pergi dengan shusin

.

.

.

Dihutan terlihat sebelas orang sedang melakukan sebuah latihan ringan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seven brother dan empat wanita cantik yang kitakenal, shion, koyuki, rias dan akeno.

"naruto-kun tidak makan" tanya rias kepada naruto yang bersandar dipohon dengan melipat kedua tangannya dengan mata terpejam.

"aku tidak membawa bekal hime" jawab naruto dengan datar walaupun datar tapi sudah cukup membuat rias merona akibat panggilan naruto tadi.

"kalau begitu makan berdua saja dengan ku" ucap rias dengan malu, tapi tetap mendekati sosok naruto yang bersandar dipohon. Mata naruto yang tadinya terpejam kini terbuka dan menatap rias.

"kalau begitu suapin aku, aku lagi malam makan sendiri" balas naruto dengan datar sedangkan rias hanya cekikikan melihat permintaan naruto.

"kau sangat manja pangeran ku" ucap rias yang memasukan sendoknya kedalam mulut naruto. Teman-teman naruto yang melihat naruto disuapin hanya mendesah pasrah dan iri.

"kappa aku bisa begitu" guman sasuke yang melihat naruto bermesraan dengan rias tapi bisa didengar oleh akeno

"kalau begitu dengan ku saja sasuke-kun" ucap akeno. Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan akeno hanya merona.

"eh" hanya itu yang dibalas dari sanga uchia. Naruto yang sedang makan tersedak akibat tertawa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya sang uchiha.

"a-a-air" ucap naruto dengan gagap karna tersedank. Rias segera mengambilkan air untuk naruto dan memberinya.

"lain kali habis kan dulu yang dimulut baru ketawa" ucap rias yang menutup botol minumnya.

"eksprisi sih teme lucu HAHAHAHAHA" ucap naruto dengan tertawa. Sasuke yang mender ucap naruto mulai kesal.

"kenapa kau tertawa anak naga" tanya sasuke dengan ketus.

"eksprisi mu lucu pantat ayam" jawab naruto yang berhenti tertawa dan menatap rias dengan lembut.

"apa naruto-kun" tanya rias yang melihat naruto

"kau yang meminta kau yang lupa hime" jawab naruto dengan lembut. Rias yang kurang mengerti maksudnya naruto hanya memiringkan kepala. "yang kau pegang" lanjut naruto. Rias yang mulai mengerti maksudnya naruto segera memasukan sendok makannya ke mulut naruto.

"lain kali ngomong saja tidak usah pake isyarat naruto-kun" ucap rias yang memasukan sendoknya kedalam mulutnya juga.

"kau ini bagimana hime, martabat ku bisa jatuh di depan mereka" jawab naruto dengan menunjuk anggota seven brother.

"bukannya suah jatuh naruto no baka, tadi kau meminta suapin ke rias" teriak seseorang berambut jabrik merah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan arashi.

"memang tadi aku bilang begitu" tanya naruto dengan kesal

"memang baka" jawab arashi yang tidak kalah kesal.

"sudah-sudah kalian jangan bertengkar itu tidak baik" ucap seseorang yang membawa anjing. Yang kita kenal adalah kiba. "lebih baik berantem saja, itu lebih seru" lanjut kiba dengan memasang eksprisi konyol

"ITU SAMA SAJA MANIAK ANJING" teriak arashi dan naruto secara bersamaan

"sudah hentikan kalian, atau mau aku sumpal mulut kalian dengan sihir ku" ucap rias yang kesal mendengar pertengkaran naruto dan arashi.

"baruto kau sepertinya salah memilih kekasih" batin semua anggota seven brother kecuali naruto.

"apa aku takut dengan keksaih ku sendiri" batin naruto.

"ara ara aku tidak menyangka kehebatan rias masih berlaku di dimensi ini" ucap akeno dengan senyum. Sasuke yang melihat senyum akeno hanya merona walaupun bukan untuknya.

"betapa cantiknya diri mu akeno" batin sasuke

"sasuke-kun kau kenapa" tanya akeno yang melihat sasuke merona "apa kau sakit" tanya akeno dengan polos.

"dasar bodoh aku tidak sakit" batin sasuke "aku tidak sakit akeno" jawab sasuke

"kalau begitu kenapa memerah mukanya" tanya akeno

"harus jujur atau bohong" tanya sasuke

"jujr lah" jawab akeno.

"kalau begitu ini semua karna mu" ucap sasuke.

"lah..ko…karna…aku, memang..aku..salah…apa" tanya akeno dengan lirih yang menetskan air mata

"kau salah, karna kau terlalu cantik bagi ku, bahkan melebihi cinta pertama ku" jawab sasuke yang menghapus air mata milik akeno.

BLUSH

Akeno yang mendengar ucapan sasuke keluar semburat merah dikedua pipi putihnya.

"jadi jangan menangis lagi akeno" ucap sasuke dengan lembut.

Naruto yang sudah selsai dengan acara makannya segera berdiri.

"baiklah latihan kita lanjutkan kawan-kawan" ucap naruto

"hai" ucap anggota seven brother

.

.

.

Bersambung

Disini kemampuannya tidak ada yang saya ubah kecuali naruto saja. kalau ada yang mau bertanya review aja

Maaf kalau pendek


	5. Chapter 5

**Haruka arakid: mungkin nanti, dan pasti seven brother akan ikut**

**Erza scarlet: bukan yagura tapi kagura**

**Dark namikaze uzumaki: mungkin nanti sekitar chapter 6**

** : 14 tahun**

**Arif303y: anggota root yang diketahui, sai, sakura, dan yamato. Minato bisa kerjasama dengan danzo itu rahasia. Sandai telah wafat karna menyegel kyubi.**

**Dan terimakasih atas yang lainnya telah review.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail: Dragon Slayer of Sinobi**

**Pairing: pairing Naruto.U X Rias.G**

**Genere: Adventure**

**Raiting: T semi M**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, OC, dan mungkin typo**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

Sudah seminggu naruto dan tim 12 bersama. Mereka selalu melakukan misi, latihan dan makan bersama. Dan juga sudah seminggu naruto, dan yamato semakin dekat. Hubungan naruto dengan rias dan sasuke dengan akeno, juga semakin dekat.

Kali ini naruto sedang ada di training gound 12 karna mereka semua disuruh kumpul oleh sensei mereka. A.k.a yamato. Mungkin bagi sasuke dan koyuki menunggu itu membosankan tapi berbeda dengan naruto. Naruto yang menunggu kehadiran senseinya hanya membaca buku tentang sihir.

"menarik sekali anda aku hidup di earthland mungkin aku bisa jadi yang terkuat setelah zeref" guman naruto yang masih setia dengan membaca buku-bukunya.

PPOOFFTT

Kumpulan asap datang. Naruto, sasuke, dan koyuki, mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke kumpulan asap yang ada. Dan menampilkan seoarang jounin berambut coklat, yang di ketahui adalah yamato, sensei mereka, sensei tim 12.

"baiklah murid-murid ku kita di panggil ke kantor hokage untuk melakukan sebuah misi" ucap yamato dan menghilang lagi meninggalkan kumpulan asap.

Oh ya, walaupun sang yondaime hokage a.k.a minato namikaze, membenci naruto, tapi tetap minato memberi misi untuk tim naruto, walaupun rata-rata misi rank-D, tapi tidak masalah buat naruto, karna hidupnya selalu berdua dengan sasuke.

Naruto, bersama sasuke dan koyuki, jalan menuju kantor hokage, untuk melakukan sebuah misi. Naruto mengabaikan beberapa tatapan benci penduduk desa padanya, sedangkan sasuke dan koyuki mendapat sapaan dari beberapa penduduk.

TOK!TOK!TOK!

Disebuah ruangan terlihat satu orang pemuda memakai jubah dengan gambar jilatan api, yang bertulis kanji, Yondaime Hokage. Dan satu pemuda lagi yang memakai pakain jounin berambut coklat yang di ketahui bernama yamato.

"silakan masuk" ucap sang hokage a.k.a minato namikaze. Pintu hokage terbuka menampilkan tiga orang genin. Yang satu berambut biru yang memakai baju putih berkerah tinggi, yang dilapisi dengan jaket biru dongker yang diketahui adalah naruto. (A/N: naruto disini seperti jellal yang pas di menara surga).

Yang kedua pemuda berambut biru dongker, yang memakai baju hitam berkerah tinggi dengan lambang clan uchiha dibelakangnya, dan memakai celana pendek diatas lutut berwarna putih. Dan celana sinobi berwarna hitam. Yang diketahui bernama sasuke.

Yang ketiga seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam panjang dan di gerai, memakai, pakaian baju putih berkerah pendek tanpa lengan, dan rok biru di atas lutut, dan juga memakai celana ketat dan sandal sinobi berwarna hitam, yang diketahui bernama koyuki

"awas kalau misi tingkat D lagi, akan langsung ku bunuh kau disini" batin naruto

"baiklah kalian semua akan melakukan misi tingkat B" ucap sang yondaime hokage a.k.a minato namikaze. "baiklah kalian akan ke negri puppet untuk membatu sara menyegel kekuatan puppet legendaris" lanjut sang hokage.

"sara silakan masuk" ucap sang hokage. Dan datang seorang gadis berambut merah, dengan kimono yang diketahui bernama sara "naf nona misi ini mereka yang akan mengawal anda" ucap sang hokage sambil menunjuk tim 12.

"apa mereka kuat?" tanya sara dengan ekspresi datar.

"mereka adalah lulusan terbaik dari akademi" jawab sang hokage, dan dibalas angkukan oleh sara.

"baiklah tim 12 kita bertemu lagi di gerbang konoha, satu jam kedepan" ucap sang sensei a.k.a yamato, dan tim 12 segera menghilang.

.

.

.

DI PINTU GERBANG KONOHA

Terlihat tiga sosok anak remaja dan satu orang dewasa yang sedang menunggu orang. Tiga orang remaja adalah sasuke, koyuki dan sara, sedangkan yang dewasa adalah yamato. Mereka sedang menunggu naruto.

Dari jauh terlihat sosok pemuda berambut biru yang diketahui adalah naruto. Pakaian naruto sama saja seperti yang tadi tapi yang membedakan kali ini naruto membawa pedang emasnya yang melingkar di punggungnya.

"baiklah sensei ayo kita berangkat" ucap naruto dengan tenang. Dan akihrnya mereka semua pergi untuk ke negri puppet.

.

.

.

Di tengah hutan terdapat empat ninja dan satu orang putri. Empat ninja berambut biru, biru dongker, hitam dan coklat, mereka adalah naruto, sasuke, koyuki, dan yamato. Sedangkan sang putri berambut merah yang diketahui bernama sara.

"sensei kita akan sampai jam berapa ke negri puppet?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam yang di ketahui koyuki.

"mungkin sekitar dua sampai tiga hari lagi koyuki-chan" jawab yamato yamng masih meloncati pohon-pohon layaknya ninja biasa.

"sensei sebaiknya istirahat dulu hari sudah semakin malam" ucap naruto tiba-tiba karna dari tadi hanya diam.

"yak au benar naruto-kun" balas yamato akhirnya memberhentikan lompatannya. "baiklah semuanya sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu" ucap yamato yang turun dari bawah pohon dan di ikuti oleh murid-muridnya. Dan termasuk sasuke yang menggendong sara.

"baiklah laki-laki cepat dirikan tenda, cari kayu bakar" ucap koyuki dengan tegas.

"lalu kalian perempuan ngapaind?" tanya sasuke

"tentu saja memasak BAKA" jawab koyuki yang sedikit berteriak dikata baka, yang akihrnya ketiga laki-laki segera mengerjakan apa yang disuruh koyuki.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba, dan membanggunkan tiga insan laki-laki, yang pertama berambut biru, yang kedua berambut biru dongker dan yang ketiga berambut coklat, dan mereka adalah naruto, sasuke dan yamato.

Perlahan pemuda berambut biru membuka matanya dan menampilkan matanya yang setajam elang. Perlahan pemuda berambut biru yang diketahui naruto mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak pergi keluar untuk mencari air.

Naruto tengah membasuh muka dengan air dari danau yang diciptakan oleh yamato kemarin malam. Saat naruto berdiri dan berbiat untuk membangunkan sasuke dan yamato, naruto mendengar teriakan sang putri.

"HHHHMMMM" teriak sang putri a.k.a sara dengan tidak jelas karna mulutnya sedang di bungkam. Naruto yang mendengr teriakan sara segera pergi ketenda untuk mengambil pedangnya dengan gerasak gerusuk sehingga membangunkan yamato dan sasuke.

"hhmm, ada apa sih naruto?" tanya sasuke yang masih ngamtuk dan mengucek-ngucek matnya dengan tangan kanan.

"sara diculik" jawab naruto dengan singkat, jelas dan padat, yang sudah keluar dari tenda dan sudah mendapatkan pedang osirisnya.

Sasuke dan yamat yang mendengar sara diculik hanya cuek karna mereka belum sadar apa yang barusan mereka dengar.

10%

20%

40%

60%

80%

100%

"APA" teriak yamato dan sasuke dengan kencang dan langsung berlari keluar dari tenda dan menyusul naruto.

Naruto kini tengah berhadapan dengan tiga pria ninja yang menggunakan hittai ninja tidak jelas yang memakai lambang bintang. Tapi bagi naruto dia sudah mengathuinya karna orang yang akan dihadapinya adalah sinobi dari negri puppet.

"aku tidak percaya akan bertemu anak buangan dari yondaime hokage" ucap salah ninja yang menggunakan lambang bintang.

"jaga ucapan mu nawaki" balas naruto dengan dingin "aku tidak percaya adik dari tiga salah satu sanin yang dikabarkan mati masih hidup" lanjut naruto yang masih berbicara dengan nada dingin.

"aku berterimakasih pada mukade-sama yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku di perang dunia sinobi ke tiga, yang tadinya aku kira tsunade adalah medis yang hebat ternyata menyembuhkan ku saja tidak bisa" balas nawaki. "doto, haido kali ini biar aku yang melawan dia kau bawa saja sara ke mukade-sama" lnajut nawaki dengan teang.

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu nawaki-sama" balas doto. Akhirnya doto dan haido pergo, dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"sial kau mau bawa sara kemana nawaki?" tanya naruto

"untuk mukade-sama, kalau kau ingin menyusul mereka sebaiknya kau lawan aku dulu naruto" jawab nawaki. Nawaki segera menerapkan segel jutu dikedua tangannya.

"**Suiton: Hari mizu no jutsu [jutsu jarum air]" **etrcipta jarum air yang berjumlah banyak dan mengarah pada naruto. Naruto yang melihat jarum air mengarah padanya, merentangkan tangannya kedepan, tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna emas didepan naruto.

"**Kin no kessho shirudo [perisai Kristal emas]" **tercita perisai yang terbuat dari Kristal berwarna emas yang menghalang jarum air milik nawaki. Ternyata nawaki tidak sampai disitu, nawaki telah menerapkan sebuah jutu.

"**Mokuton: Mokusei no keimusho no jutsu [jutsu penjara kayu]"** tiba-tiba tubuh naruto langsung masuk kedalam sebuah penjara yang terbuat dari kayu, yang diciptakan oleh nawaki.

"sial, aku kalah dari bocah senju sialan ini, sendainya, sihir teleport ku sudah sempurna mungkin melwan di hanya seperti sampah" batin naruto. Nawaki yang melihat naruto sudah masuk dalam jutsunya tersenyum licik.

"kau akan mati disini naruto" ucap nawaki yang menerapkan segel jutsu lagi, dikedua tangannya.

"**Mokuton: Mokusai no yari no jutsu [jutsu tombak kayu]" **tercipta tombak kayu di atas segera mengarahkan tombak kayu ciptaannya kea rah naruto. Naruto yang melihat tombak kayu mengarah padanya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum" batin nawaki. Naruto merentangkan tangannya kedepan, tercipta longkaran sihir berwarna emas di luar penjara kayu yang dibuat oleh nawaki.

"**Kin no kessho shirudo [perisai Kristal emas]" **tercipta perisai Kristal emas yang menghalangi tombak kayu milik nawaki. Nawaki yang melihat naruto menciptakan perisai Kristal emas shok.

"ke-ke-kenapa dia masih bisa menggunakan jutsu" ucap nawaki terbata-bata.

"aku tahu penjara kayu ini menyerap cakra, tapi alangkah salahnya dirimu, karna kekuatan utama ku bukan menggunakan ninjutsu tapi menggunakan sihir" ucap naruto dengan tenang. Dan tiba-tiba penjara kayu yang mengurung naruto hancur.

"sial kalau begini aku bisa mati" batin nawaki. "naruto kita nanti bertemu lagi di negri puppet, bye" ucap nawaki dan menghilang dengan via shushin. Baru beberapa saat nawaki menghilang datang yamato, sasuke dan koyuki.

"kalian semua telat" ucap naruto dengan datar.

"maaf kan kami naruto" mohon koyuki pada naruto.

"ya tidak apa yang penting kita harus ke negri puppet sekarang, sebelum terlambat" ucap naruto dengan datar, dan segera berlari melanjutkan perjalanan yang di ikuti oleh yamato, koyuki, dan sasuke.

.

.

.

Di ruangan yang cukup megah, terlihat dua orang sedang berbincang-bincang, yang satu sedang duduk layaknya seorang raja dan satunya lagi berdiri layaknya bodyguard sang raja.

"mukade-sama sebentar lagi mereka akan datang" ucap seseorang yang berdiri disebelah mukade, menggunakan pakaian prajurit.

"ya sepertinya begitu, ishidate, dan kita bisa membangkitkan puppet legendaris, yang merepukan gabungan dari si iblis moryou dan dragon puppet" balas mukade, yang masih berbicara dengan prajuritnya yang bernama ishidate"

"kelihatannya ini akan menarik kalau ninja konoha itu datang kemari" batin ishidate dengan senyum iblis yang terukir dibibirnya. "dan kali ini aku tidak akan kalah dari mu naruto" batin ishidate.

.

.

.

Terlihat emat orang ninja yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu yang sangat besar dengan tulisan kanji yang berarti puppet. Mereka segera masuk kedalam negri puppet. Dan mereka melihat banyak sekali anak kecil sampai orang dewasa yang bermain boneka menggunakan benang cakra.

"setidaknya dimana mereka membawa sara" batin naruto, yang celangak-celinguk mencari sosok sara.

Dari tempat istina negri puppet keluar sosok perempuan berambut merah menggunakan kimono berwarna ungu dan memakai mahkota. Orang itu adalah putri sara.

Semua orang yang melihat kedatangan sang tuan putri dari menara, segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke menara dan melihat sosok sara. Yamato, sasuke, koyuki, dan naruto juga mengalihkan pandangannya, dan melihat sosok sara. Naruto sedikit curiga dengan sosok sara, dan mengamatinya.

"hmm, jadi mereka menciptakan puppet sara untuk, mengelabuhi, semua penduduk, benar-benar cerdik mereka" batin naruto. Naruto segera menyenggol tangan yamato dan sasuke, mereka hanya balas mengangguk bertanda bahwa mereka juga menyadarinya.. koyuki yang tidak mengerti maksud dari mereka segera bertanya.

"kalian bicara apa sih?" tanya koyuki pada anggota timnya.

"kau tidak merasakannya koyuki?" tanya sasuke, dan dibalas gelengan kepala oleh koyuki, yang menandakan bahwa koyuki tidak mengerti. "jadi yang di menara itu bukan sara, hanya puppet yang dirancang dengan sempurna, sehingga mirip dengan manusia asli" jelas sasuke, dan dapat anggukan dari koyuki.

"baiklah kalau begini kita bisa tahu dimana markas mereka" ucap naruto dengan tenang. Dan mereka segera berlari kearah menara itu.

Naruto, sasuke, koyuki, dan yamato, berlari memasuki menara itu, tapi dihadang oleh beberapa orang penjaga.

"kalian mau apa? Dan kalian dari mana?" tanya penjaga menara.

"kami dari konohagakure, dan kami yang mengawal putri sara sampai disini" jawab naruto dengan tenang.

"baiklah kalau begitu silahkan masuk" ucap sang penjaga menara, segera mempersilahkan, tim 12 untuk masuk kedalam menara dan mereka segera memasuki.

"baiklah dari sini kita berpencar, koyuki, kau kekanan, sasuke kau kiri, naruto kau keatas, dan aku akan kebawah" ucap yamato.

"hai" balas mereka semua segera berpencar.

.

.

.

Koyuki terus berlari mencari sosok sara yang asli, bukan puppet yang sedang berpidato diatas menara. Koyuki berlari dan menemukan sebuah ruangan yang ada dengan teriakan perempuan, dengan kasar koyuki mendobrak pintu itu. Raut wajah koyuki berbah menjadi kesal, sedih dan jijik melihat pemandangan didepannya, yang satu orang perempuan diperkosa oleh 4 orang lelaki bertubuh besar.

"jadi kita mendapat bonus tambahan dari mukade-sama hahaha" tawa salah satu orang disitu yang mempunyai rambut coklat. Koyuki yang melihat didepannya sangat marah yang bercampur jijik.

"kalian berninya dengan perempuan seperti itu, akan aku bunuh kalian" geram koyuki yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"jangan galak-galak dong, aku tahu kau dideprintah oleh mukade-sama untuk melayani kita, karna misi kita yang telah berhasil" ucap salah satu orang disitu berambut hitam. Koyuki yang mendengar makin kesal, dan tanpa disadari oleh koyuki, koyuki menggunakan jutsu dengan segel tangan.

"**Hyouton: Hari kori no jutsu [jutsu duri es]" **tercipta duri-duri es yang langsung mengarah kepada empat orang didepannya. Orang didepannya segera membuat sebuah heandseal tangan.

"**Suiton: junsai no jutsu [jutsu perisai air]" **salah satu dari empat orang berambut hitam itu menyemburkan air dari mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah perisai air yang mengalangi jarum-jarum es milik koyuki.

"ternyata yang di kirim oleh mukade-sama seorang ninja" ucap salah satu empat orang itu yang berambut putih, dan sudah memakai pakaiannya. "dan sepertinya kita salah mengira kalau walnya dia akan memuaskan kita, ternyata dia dari konoha yang bersaha untuk menyelamatkan sara" lanjut pemuda berambut putih segera menerapkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Suiton: Mizu same no jutsu [jutsu hiu air]" **tercipta hiu air dari salah satu orang itu, yang mengarah ke koyuki. Koyuki yang melihat hiu air mengarah padanya segera melakukan headseal tangan dengan cepat.

"**Hyoton: Koro no tate no jutsu [jutsu perisai es]" **tercipta perisai es didepan koyuki, yang menghalangi hiu air milik musuh koyuki. Koyuki segera menerapkan heand seal tangan lagi dengan cepat.

"**Hyouton: Kori no ryu no jutsu [jutsu naga es]" **tercipta naga es yang sangat besar di belakang koyuki. Yang siap memakan siapa saja yang ada dihadapannya.

"ti-ti-tidak mungkin itu kan justu terlarang" ucap salah satu dari empat orang yang berambut orange.. dengan sigap naga es yang dibelakang koyuki langsung menyerang empat orang lelaki dihadapnnya dengan menyemburkan suhu yang sangat dingin, dan membuat empat orang yang ada dihadapan koyuki langsung membeku.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berlari dan ternyata sedang diawasi oleh salah satu dari musuhnya. Sasuke yang merasakan kehadiran lawannya segera berbalik dan melempar shuriken ketempat orang yang mengawasinya.

"keluar kau" ucap sasuke dengan ketus, dan keluar sosok pemuda berambut nanas yang memakai jaket putih. Orang itu keluar dari bayangan.

"tidak menyangka kau menyadiri sosok diriku" ucap orang itu dengan senyum iblis terukir diwajahnya.

"sial aku harus melwan salah satu dari klan nara yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya" guman sasuke.

"kau seorang uchiha kan, mari kita buktikan siapa yang terkuat, uchiha atau nara" ucap orang itu yang berclan nara (panggilnya nara aja ya). Nara segera membuat sebuah jutsu dengan kedua tangannya.

"**Kege no kegeki no jutsu [jutsu penyerang bayangan]" **beyangan nara langsung keluar dan menjadi panjang, dan memecah menjadi lima. Sasuke yang melihat itu, segera melakukan heandseal tangan.

"**Katon: Hibarashi no jutsu [jutsu dinding api]" **sasuke menyemburkan api berskla banyak dari mulutnya, dan menciptakan sebuah dinding yang menghalangi, bayangan milik nara yang mengarah padanya.

DUUAARR

Ledakan kecil terjadi karna benturan dua jutsu barusan. Asap disekitar mereka menghalangi penglihatan mereka. Sasuke segera mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya, untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Saat kumpulan asap sudah menghilag terlihat sosok nara yang sudah selseai dengan heandseal tangannya.

"**Kage no ryu [naga bayangan]" **tercipta naga dari bayangan milik nara yang keluar dan membentuk sebuah naga yang mengarah pada sasuke. sasuke yang melihat itu segera membuat sebuah justu.

"**Katon: Gouryuuka no jutsu [jutsu naga ap]" **sasuke menyamburkan api dari mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah naga yang mengarah ke naga bayangan milik nara. Hingga naga bayangan milik nara dan sasuke bertubrukan dan.

BBBLLLAAARRRRR

.

.

.

TBC

Misi yang kali ini adalah misi sara di naruto the movie 4 the lost tower.

Mukade adalah musuh naruto di naruto the movie 4 the lost tower.

Nawaki adalah adik dari tsunade, keterangan jutsu, mokuton, suiton, dan doton.

Doto adalah musuh naruto the movie 1 pas naruto kecil, yang misi ke negri salju.

Haido adalah musuh naruto the movie 2 pas naruto kecil

Ishidate adalah musuh naruto the movie 3 pas kecil misi negri bulan

Keterangannya segitu dulu maaf kalau pnedek


	6. Chapter 6

**Oneday: disini saisauku bukan yang terkuat karna nanti ada yang terkuat, soal rival mereka nanti ada kalau tidak sasuake leekagu, kalau elemen sai saya udah nentuin tapi masih rahasia.**

** : mungkin sampai chapter 7 atau 8**

**Hime koyuki: tidak akan bertemu naruto didimensi lain**

**Oke thaks yang sudah review**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail: Dragon Slayer of Sinobi**

**Pairing: pairing Naruto.U X Rias.G**

**Genere: Adventure**

**Raiting: T semi M**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, OC, dan mungkin typo**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**. **

"**Kage no ryu [naga bayangan]"** tercipta naga dari bayangan milik nara yang keluar dan membentuk sebuah naga yang mengarah pada sasuke. sasuke yang melihat itu segera membuat sebuah justu.

"**Katon: Gouryuuka no jutsu [jutsu naga ap]"** sasuke menyamburkan api dari mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah naga yang mengarah ke naga bayangan milik nara. Hingga naga bayangan milik nara dan sasuke bertubrukan dan.

BBBLLLAAARRRRR

Asap tercipta yang mengelilingi arena. Sasuke segera mengaktifkan magekyou sharingannya, untuk melihat sekitar, saar sasuke menengok kebelakang ada sebuah naga bayangan yang mencoba menyerangnya.

"**Katon: Hibarashi no Jutsu [jutsu dinding api]" **sasuke menyemburkan api yang berskala banyak, dan membentuk sebuah dinding untuk menghalangi naga bayangan milik nara.

BLAARR

Ledakan terjadi lagi dan asap semakin banyak. Saat asap menghilang menampilkan sasuke, yang masih berdiri tegak, begitu juga dengan nara yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sasuke.

"hebat juga kau uchiha" ucap nara dengan nada mengejek sasuke. sasuke yang di ejek, marah, tanpa sadar sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu.

"**Amaterasu" **dari bawah kaki nara keluar api hitam yang langsung membakarnya.

"AAKKKHHH"

Nara berteriak di balik api hitam yang diciptakan sasuke, dan terlihat tubuh nara yang tidak menyisakan satu pun. Dari tempat nara terbakar terlihat sasuke yang memegangi matanya, yang mengeluarkan darah

.

.

.

Seorang jounin konoha, yang memilik rambut coklat, atau bisa disebut Yamato, berlari di bawah meneara mencari sesorang disana. Saat yamato sampai dibawah, yamato dihadang dua pemuda yang diketahui Doto dan Haido.

"jadi ninja konoha ini sudah sampai sini ya, bagaimana kalau kita bereskan saja doto" ucap haido dengan senyum iblis yang terukir di wajahnya.

"aku setuju dengan mu, haido" balas doto, dan kemudian mereka berlari, menyerang yamato, yang ada didepannya.

Doto mengayunkan tangan kanannya kewajah yamato, tapi dapat dihindari oleh yamato, dengan menunduk, dari bawah ada haido, yang mencoba menendang wajah yamato, tapi yamato lompat kebelakang.

Yamato yang masih diudara segera mengarahkan tangannya yang sudah menjadi kayu kearah mereka berdua, tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh mereka berdua. Haido meloncat kearah kanan untuk menghindari serngan yamato, kemudian doto melomcat kearah kiri untuk menghindari serngan yamato.

Doto segera membuat jutsu dengan handseal tangan yang sedikit rumit, begitu juga dengan haido.

"**Meiton: Yami no ryu no jutsu [jutsu naga kegelapan]" "Meiton: Yuro no yami jno jutsu [sinar kegelapan]" **dari tangan doto tercipta naga berwarna hitam dengan mata merah yang menagrah ke yamato, sedangkan di tangan haido tercipta sinar berwarna hitam yang memanjang seperti kamekameha.

Yamato yang baru mendarat ditanah segera menerapkan segel atngan untuk membuat jutsu pelindung.

"**Mokuton: Domu no Jutsu [jutsu kubah kayu]" **tercipta kubah kayu yag cukup besar untuk menghalangi serangan doto fan haido yang mengarah padanya dengan cepat.

BLLAAAARRR

Ledakan besar terjadi akibat benturan jutsu yang berbeda elemen barusan, dan baanyak kumpulan asap yang mengelilingi arena pertarungan. Saat asap menghilang menampilkan doto dan haido yang masih berdiri, begitu juga dengan yamato, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"sebaiknya kita selesaikan sekarang haido" ucap doto menerapkan handseal tangan

"baiklah" balas haido yang ikut menerapkan handseal tanga. Dan hand seal tangan mereka berdua di akhirhi dengan merentang kan kedua tangan mereka keatas. Baik haido, maupun doto.

Tercipta bola diatas mereka yang ukurannya benar-benar besar hingga membuat tanah-tanah yang disekitar ikut terakngkat oleh bola hitam diatas mereka.

"sial aku harus bisa menghindari ini, tapi dengan jutsu apa? Tidak mungkin kalau dengan jutsu itu, itu adalah jutsu terlarang milik shodaime hokage" batin yamato.

"**Meiton: Fusi no Jutsu [jutsu gabungan kegelapan]" **dengan ucapan barusan mereka, mereka melemparkan bola hitam diatas mereka kearah yamato.

BLLAAARRR

Ledakan besar terjadi dibawah menara, sehingga membuat naruto yang sedang berlari menyusuri tangga berhenti sejenak.

"semoga kau baik-baik saja sensei" batin naruto, kemudian melanjutkan perjalannya, untuk mencari sara diatas menara.

Naruto belari sekitar 10 meter menyusuri tangga dan akhirnya sampai di lantai dua, tapi dihadang oleh ninja-ninja yang mempunyai lambang binatng.

"kau tidak akan kami biarkan lewat bocah konoha" ucap salah satu ninja.

"buktikan kalau semua bisa melawan ku ninja-ninja tidak jelas" balas naruto dengan dingin. Ninja-ninja yang mempunyai lambang bintang, didepan naruto.

"kau akan mati karna telah menghina kami" ucap salah ninja bintang. Mereka semua segera menerapkan segel tangan.

"**Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu [jutsu bola api]"**

"**Katon: Kai endan no jutsu [jutsu peluru api]"**

"**Katon: Renkai no Jutsu [jutsu garuda api]"**

"**Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu [jutsu naga api]"**

"**Katon: Fennikkusu no Jutsu [jutsu api phoenix]"**

"**Futon: Kamikaze no Jutsu [jutsu tornado angin]"**

"**Futon: Daiitopa no Jutsu [jutsu semburan angin]"**

"**Futon: Shinkyugaku no Jutsu [peluru angin]"**

Seluruh jutsu bersatu menjadi satu, yang mengakibatkan menjadi sebuah api putting beliyung mengarah ke naruto dengan cepat. Semua ninja bintang yang memberi jutsu pada naruto hanya tersenyum, karna naruto sudah dipastikan akan mati.

BLAAARRRRR

Kumpal asap mengelilingi arena. Saat kumpulan asap menghilang menampilkan yamato, yang habis menggunakan jutsu pelindung yang paling kuat. Dan didepan yamato berdiri seribu tangan patung patung budha.

"hah…hah…hah….maaf…kan….aku….shodaime….hokage….karna….memakai…..jutsu….mu" ucap yamato dengan nafas terputus. Tidak jauh dari sana ada dua orang yang tadi menunjukan senyum digantikan dengan wajah shok karna serngan tidak berhasil.

"tidak mungkin" ucap haido dengan shok karna jutsu gabungannya berhasil ditanahan. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kayu yang mengurung mereka berdua dan menghisap cakra mereka berdua hingga hampir habis.

"sial cakra kita dihisap lehnya" ucap doto karna tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, dan jatuh tertenduk kebawah karna kehabisan cakra.

"terimakasih untuk cakra kalian" ucap yamato, dan ingin menghancurkan penjara kayunya ditahan oleh tangan seseorang. Yamato menengok kearah kanan dan melihat muridnya, yang mempunyai rambut pantat ayam, sasuke.

"jangan sensei biarkan saja mereka, mereka akan berguna nanti" ucap sasuke dengan serius.

"berguna untuk apa?" tanya yamato, yamng bingung akan perkatan sasuke.

"nanti sensei akan tahu setelah kita pulang dari sini, aku juga tahu kalau sensei ini adalah clan senju, sama seprti arashi" jawab sasuke.

"lalu apa hungungannya dengan mereka?" tanya yamato dengan menunjuk dua orang yang jatuh tertenduk, yaitu haido dan doto.

"mereka mempunyai elemen langka, naruto nanti akan melakukan penelitian, untuk mengambil kemampuan mereka" jawab sasuke "dan satu lagi sensei belum tahu kan rahasia besar clan senju" ucap sasuke.

"rahasia besar? Rahasia apa itu?" tanya yamato dengan penasaran.

"yang membantai seluruh clan senju" jawab sasuke dengan tenang.

"memang siapa yang membantai clan senju sasuke?" tanya yamato

"nanti kau akan tahu setelah pulang misi ini, dan biarkan mereka berdua, dan walaupun mereka mati sekalipun tetap elemen mereka pasti aka nada didalam tubub mereka" jawab sasuke dengan tenang "baiklah sekarang kita cari sara dulu" tambah sasuke dan dibalas naggukan oleh yamato, dan mereka segera pergi.

.

.

.

BLLAAARRR

Ledakan besar terjadi, dan menimbulkan asap yang banyak. Terlihat para ninja bintang yang tersenyum karna baru saja mengalahkan lawan mereka. Tapi senyum mereka tidak bertahan lama, digantikan dengan awajah shok melihat sebuah perisai Kristal yang berasr berwarna emas didepan mereka.

Diatas perisai itu berdiri seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan tato di wajah kanannya, dan menutup kedua matanya.

"serngan kalian cukup menarik, tapi sayang kulit ku tidak tergores sedikit pun oleh serngan kalian" ucap pemuda berambut biru, dan dia adalah naruto. "bagaimana kalau sekarang gilaran ku yang menyerang" lanjut naruto kemudian memegang pedang emasnya, atau Osiris.

"**Osiris no Tsurugi: Kin no kaminari no dogeki [tebasan kilat emas]" **tiba-tiba naruto menghilang dan meninggalkan kilatan berwarna emas dari atas.

Dan muncul kembali didepan salah satu ninja bintang tersebut, dan naruto mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizaontal kewajah, lalu menghilang lagi, muncul disalah satu ninja binatang, dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke perut ninja bintang.

Lalu menghilang lagi dan muncul lagi, disalah satu ninja bintang, dan terus seperti itu. Dengan mengayunkan pedangnya secara acak seingga membuat seluruh ninja binatng mati tanpa berteriak sedikit pun.

Naruto berdiri diantara tumpukan para mayat ninja bintang, dan menyarungkan kembali pedangnya ke punggungnya. "kalian hanya sampah bagi ku" ucap naruto dengan dingin dan menghilang meninggalkan kilatan warna emas.

.

Naruto berlari menyusuri tangan dan menuju lantai tiga, dan baru sampai dilantai tiga sudah di sambut dengan tombak-tombak kayu yang mengarah padanya. Dengan refleks yang bagus naruto menghindari seluruh tom-tombak kayu yang mengarah padanya.

"kau memang hebat naruto" puji seseorrang yang mempunyai rambut coklat, yang dikenal sebagai nawaki.

"aku sudah duga pasti ini semua ulah mu nawaki senju" balas naruto dengan dingin.

"bagaimana kalau kita selsesai kan urusan kita yang belum selesai" ucap nawaki, kemudian menerapkan kandseal tangan.

"**Mokuton: Yukitoge no Jutsu [jutsu lantai berduri]" **lantai yang didepan nawaki tiba-tiba mnejadi duri kayu yang mengarah ke naruto, naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, dan menciptakan sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna emas di depan tangan naruto, yang sudah menyentuh lantai.

"**Kori no toge furogarudo [lantai duri es emas]" **lantai yang ada didepan naruto berubah menjadi duri es berwarna emas.

DDUUAAARR

Ledakan terjadi karna benturan dua lantai duri yang menyebar. Terlihat nawaki, yang mencoba menerapkan jutsu lagi dengan kedua tangannya.

"**Mokuton: Ryu no Jutsu [jutsu naga kayu]" **tercipta naga kayu dari bawah lantai dan emngarah ke naruto, naruto yang melihat naga kayu mengarah padanya segera melompat kekanan dan melemparkan bola berwarna emas dari tangannya ke atas, atau langit.

"**Kogone no Hikari no ame [hujam sinar emas]" **bola yang di lempar naruto menyebabkan hujan sinar berwarna emas, dan sukses semuanya mengenai nawaki, hingga maju yang dia kenakan robek-robek.

"serngan mu barusan seperti hujam jarum ya" puji nawaki, kemudian menerapka segel tangan lagi dengan satu tangan kanan.

"**Mokuton: Ransu no Jutsu [jutsu tombak kayu]" **tercipta sepuluh tombak kayu di atas nawaki. Nawaki segera mengarahkan tombak-tombak kayu ke naruto. Tombak-tombak kayu yang diciptakan nawaki, mengarah dengan cepat ke naruto.

Naruto segera merentangan tangannya kedepan dan tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna emas didepan naruto, dengan lambang naga.

"**Kin no kessho shiruda [perisai Kristal emas]" **tercipta perisai berwarna kristal berwarna emas didepan naruto yang menghalangi tombak-tombak kayu milik nawaki yang mengarah padanya.

BLAARR…BLARRR…BLARRR….BLAR…..BLARR…BLARR….BLAR…..BLARRR….BLARRR….BLAR….

Ledakan terjadi akibat benturan tombak kayu, dan perisai Kristal berwarna emas. Nawaki segera menerapkan jutsu lagi dengan kedua tangannya.

"**Mokuton: Fusana no Jutsu [jutsu pengikat kayu]" **tercipta tanaman dibawah naruto, dan langsung mengikat tubuh naruto dengan bentuk salib sehingga naruto tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun

"kau akan mati naruto" ucap nawaki kemidan menerapkan satu jutsu dengan satu tangannya.

"**Mokuton: Ransu no Jutsu [jutsu tombak kayu]"** tercipta tombak kayu yang sangat besar diatas nawaki. Nawaki segera mengarahkan tombak kayu diatasnya kenaruto yang terikat dengan keadaan salib dan tidak bisa bergerak.

BLLAAARRRR

Terlihat pemuda berambut biru dongker dengan gaya pantat ayam yang diketahu sasuke. sedang bersama senseinya yang memilik rambut coklat yang diketahui yamato, sedang berlari menyusuri tangga.

"sensei itu koyuki" ucap sasuke dengan menunjuk koyuki yang ada didepannya.

"KOYUKI" teriak sasuke dan yamato, koyuki yang merasa dipanggil menengok kebelakang dan melihat sasuke dan yamato.

"sasuke, sensei akhornya kalian datang" ucap koyuki melihat sasuke dan yamato yang sekarang sudah ada disebelahnya.

"dia siapa koyuki?" tanya sasuke

"aku tidak tahu, tadi aku sedang mencoba mencari sara tapi dihadang oleh dia" ucap koyuki, yang dimaksud oleh koyuki adalah Ishidate sang pendekar pedang Mukade.

"lama tidak jumpa yamato" ucap Ishidate

"Ishidate" ucap yamato dengan shok

"sensei mengenal dia?" tanya koyuki dan sasuke kepada sensei yang masih memasang wajah shok

"dia adalah mantan anbu root" jawab yamato

"APA" ucap koyuki dan sasuke dengan shok.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek

Bagaimana kah nasib naruto yang diserang oleh tombak kayu? Kita tunggu chapter depan.


End file.
